dejame amarte
by haru no bara
Summary: Ahí te vi y con solo mirarte me hice una idea de lo que te ocurría, no sabía cómo animarte pues no hablamos mucho como ir y decirte varias cosas que te animarían a pesar que aunque no lo sepas te amo aunque sé que tu amas a otra persona esa misma que provoco aquella mirada que ahora observo
1. Chapter 1

**_bueno espero que les guste esta nueva historia_**

No se cómo empecé a sentirse de esa manera pues no recuerdo cuando estos sentimientos desconocidos para mí se apoderaron de mi ser, al principio no entendía porque me colocaba nervioso solo con verlo pues nunca había sentido nervios por alguien, por lo que no tenía sentido aquello por eso no le tome mucha importancia y decidí comportarme de la misma forma que siempre hacia, por ello creo que nuestra primera impresión fue la peor y más que seguro pensaste que era un ser arrogante, egoísta y que solo por ser bueno en el basket miraba a los demás por debajo de mí, bueno aquello debo de admitir que así era hasta que me derrotaste junto con tu equipo. Aquel día algo en mi cambio sin contar que me hiciste ver que no todo debía de ser perfecto, que no todo era ganar, sino fue otra cosa, algo surgió en mi interior al verte sonreír de felicidad al haberme ganado y ser campeón.

Supongo que fue ahí en donde me comencé a enamorar de ti sin que te dieras cuenta, no quería admitirlo pues como yo Akashi Seijuro había logrado sentir aquello que nunca pensó tener pero al final paso y como cualquier ser humano fui preso en aquellos sentimientos, los cuales no sabía cómo expresarlos o manifestarlo por ello las veces que lograba verte actuaba arrogante para esconder mi nerviosismo haciendo que tú me malinterpretaras por mi conducta, provocando que siempre soltara un suspiro de resignación cuando te ibas junto a Tetsuya. Siempre que llegaba a casa me cuestionaba mi comportamiento porque no podía ser un poco más sincero con mis sentimientos y hacer que tú me vieras de otra manera, no como el capitán de Rakuzan o como el temible emperador o como el ex capital de la generación de los milagros, siempre pensaba lo mismo y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, aquellos nervios y aquellas raras mariposas en mi estómago me lo impedían.

Con el correr de los días supe algunas cosas de ti de cómo le tienes una fobia increíble a los perros, que eres como un pozo sin fondo cuando comes, que eres un excelente cocinero y que estás enamorado profundamente de tu sombra, de Tetsuya pero había algo que al parecer tu no sepas y aquello era que aunque te esforzaras tus sentimientos no llegarían como pasa con los míos.

_hoy es el día- _dijo el emperador abriendo sus ojos para luego salir de su cama para comenzar con su rutina de todos los días-_

Tomo un baño, se vistió, desayuno con su padre el cual tenía una relación mucho mejor, cosa que le alegraba enormemente, se dirigió a la limosina que ya lo estaba esperando para partir a su escuela la cual solo le quedaba este año para graduarse, al llegar se encontró con un peli negro el cual consideraba como su amigo

_buenos días Sei-chan no te vez muy bien- _le dijo el peli negro-_

_buenos días Reo, hoy pasara aquello- _le dijo haciendo que el peli negro abriera los ojos sorprendido-_

_así que ese día llego, me pregunto cómo se lo tomara bueno ya es de imaginar la respuesta _-le dijo con un deje de tristeza-_

_no se puede hacer nada así está dispuesto- _le dijo el emperador-_

_pero si aquella persona lo acepta- _le pregunto-_

_eso no pasara Reo ya que yo no me equivoco en lo que dijo

_lo se Sei-chan- _le respondió-_ a pesar que lo esconde Sei-chan está bastante preocupado y triste por lo de hoy- _pensaba Reo mientras entraban a su sala para luego sentarse y ver como el profesor entraba para dar comienzo a las clases_ -

Aquel día paso realmente lento para todos que al escuchar el timbre indicando el termino de las clases todos saltaban de alegría. Nuestro querido emperador junto al peli negro se dirigieron al gimnasio en donde comenzaron con su entrenamiento como siempre lo hacían

_es todo por hoy- _dijo el emperador haciendo que todos asintieran y se dirigieran a los vestuarios para luego irse a sus respectivas casas-_

_Sei-chan que harás- _le pregunto Reo mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la escuela-_

_pues nada- _le respondió-_

_estas seguro, yo haría algo en este momento si se lo que está pasando- _le dijo Reo-_

_es mejor las cosas así Reo- _le dijo para luego subirse a la limosina que ya lo estaba esperando_ \- ya que sería injusto aprovecharse en este momento- _pensó mientras hacía detener el vehículo para decirle algunas palabras al chofer para luego bajarse de e_ l- será mejor que tome algo de aire antes de llegar a casa- _dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar llegando a un hermoso parque el cual comenzó a recorrer hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse y es era porque no muy lejos de donde estaba él se encontraba la persona que le provocaba diversas sensaciones en su ser, este se encontraba sentado en un columpio con la mirada viendo al suelo, no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que aquella persona se encontraba llorando haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera al verlo tan vulnerable_ \- como supuse no me equivoque, hoy te armaste de valor y te declaraste a Tetsuya, el cual te rechazo ya que lleva años saliendo con Daiki aunque eso no muchos lo saben, estoy seguro que mostraste una sonrisa para que Tetsuya no se diera cuenta que te había roto el corazón y ahora estas ahí, desahogándote al saber que la persona que amas esta con otro- _susurraba para sí mismo mientras observaba a aquella persona_ -me gustaría que aquellos sentimientos que tienes por Tetsuya lo tuvieras para mí, no sabes los celos y envidia que tengo por Tetsuya al saber que él era el dueño de esos desbordantes sentimientos que poseías. Pero ahora que te veo de esa forma no sé qué hacer, aunque resulte divertido nunca sé qué hacer cuando se trata de ti Taiga- _se decía mientras se debatía en ir a consolar a la persona que le había robado el corazón a pesar que en ese momento le dolía al verlo de aquella manera-_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola a todos espero que les guste este capitulo :)**_

_si voy que le diré, como lo animare, nunca he consolado a alguien, más si es la persona que me gusta, pero no puedo irme y dejarlo en ese estado- _pensaba mientras dudaba de ir o no ir_ \- ya Seijuro toma una decisión de una vez, desde cuando dudas tanto en realizar algo _-se decía mientras con paso seguro iba caminando en dirección al tigre aunque en su interior estuviera completamente nervioso_

tras algunos pasos se encontró delante de Kagami que al parecer no se había dado cuenta que tenía delante de él al emperador. Akashi tomo un poco de aire para intentar calmarse y saber que le diría cosa que no se le ocurría nada en ese momento

_esto es demasiado frustrante como es que ni siquiera se da cuenta que estoy frente de él es que tanto es el amor hacia Tetsuya para que ni siquiera mire y se de cuenta que estoy frente a él- _pensaba algo enojado_ \- que pasa Taiga es que te enteraste lo de Tesuya _-le dijo con tono arrogante aunque por dentro se reprendía por haber hablado de esa forma_ -

_así que también tu sabias que kuroko estaba saliendo con Aomine _-le dijo sin mirarlo-_

_eso todo el mundo lo sabe Taiga- _le respondió-_

_cierto yo soy el único idiota que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía y como idiota que soy se me ocurrió declararme _-dijo subiendo el rostro mostrando una sonrisa amarga-_

_ maldición porque tienes que tener aquella cara por otra persona, porque no puedo ser yo el que lo haga sentir de aquella forma de que en vez de tener ese rostro sonrías a mi lado- _pensaba mientras se le oprimía el corazón al ver aquellas lagrimas recorrer las mejillas del tigre_ -es mejor enterarse ahora que después

-pero hubiera sido grandioso que alguien me lo hubiera dicho así me hubiera ahorrado en hacer el ridículo, de tener que escuchar que la persona que confiaba no me hubiera dicho que estaba con alguien, el tener que mostrar una fingida sonrisa diciendo que nuestra amistad a pesar de esto no se terminara- _le dijo en voz alta-_

_sabía que habías sonreído ya que a pesar que te lastimen a ti no quieres que otras personas estén tristes, eres demasiado amable Taiga- _pensaba mientras observaba_ \- te has vuelto débil Taiga

_tú no sabes lo que se siente Akashi

_claro que lo sé porque delante mío esta la persona que amo sufriendo por otra persona y que sé que nunca se fijara en mi- _se decía internamente observándolo-_

_nunca sabrás lo que se siente querer alguien, el querer darlo todo para que esa persona te muestre una sonrisa, el querer que siempre este a tu lado, tu no entiendes nada de eso _-le decía pero algo hizo que se callara y eso fue que por un instante viera en los ojos del emperador un rastro de tristeza y angustia_ -espera no me digas que él está enamorado de alguien, pero esa mirada era como si quisiera llorar en este momento, creo que dije demasiado no sé qué habrá pasado para que sus ojos mostraran aquello pero debe ser una persona muy importante y amada para que Akashi mostrara aquellas expresiones- _pensaba mientras observaba al emperador sin decir nada_

_espera porque me mira tan fijamente, que le pasa, porque no dice anda, si sigue mirándome de esa manera no resistiré _\- pensó mientras sentía que se colocaba más nervioso al tener aquel par de ojos mirándolo fijamente como si pudieran ver a través de él-_ es cierto no lo sé ni me importa querer sentirlo- _le respondió de forma arrogante nuevamente ocultando su nerviosismo, pero el tigre solo lo siguió observando ya que sentía que había algo que le decía que todo aquello era una mentira-_

_lo siento _-dijo de pronto el tigre haciendo que el emperador se sorprendiera-_

_porque se está disculpado _-pensaba mientras observaba al tigre sin comprender aquellas palabras-_

_dije cosas que no debía de haber dicho bueno mejor no debería de haber descargado contigo ya que no tienes la culpa que Kuroko me haya rechazado- _le decía con una pequeña sonrisa_

_ehh…yo

_no pasa nada- _decía mientras se colocaba de pie_ \- por alguna extraña manera el haberte tenido a mi lado me ayudo gracias Akashi- _le dijo mientras le alborotaba aquellos suaves cabellos rojizos-_ nos vemos - _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lentamente iba caminando hasta que desaparecía en el paisaje-_

_Bakagami te queda perfectamente Taiga- _se dijo para sí mismo mientras tenía su mirada baja ocultando así aquel fuerte sonrojo que en ese momento adornaba su rostro-_


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella tarde en que lo vi llorar, aquel momento en que me sonrió por primera vez, aquel instante en que sentí que mi corazón se saldría con solo sentir su mano en mi cabeza despeinándome, aquella despedida que me dio sin notar lo rojo que estaba, aquel día fue el último en que vi a Taiga. Nadie sabe en donde se fue ni cuando , solo supieron cuando los miembros de su equipo fueron a su departamento preocupados por los tantos días que no había ido, encontrándose así con el departamento completamente vacío, solo en el lugar había una nota la que decía **_Adiós_**. Todos pensaban por qué Taiga se había ido aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara, se había ido por culpa de una sola persona agregando a esta las personas que le ocultaron aquel hecho que hizo que su corazón se rompiera, por culpa de ellos no puedo ver a Taiga, no puedo ver aquella linda sonrisa adornada en su rostro, no puedo volver a escucharlo ni tenerlo cerca, por culpa de ellos alejaron a la persona que amo.

Aquel acto hizo que odiara y me resintiera con Tetsuya ya que si no fuera por él, Taiga seguiría aquí. Me aleje de todo aquel grupo pues cada vez que me reunía con los miembros de la generación de los milagros y veía a Daiki junto con Tetsuya sonriendo y bromeando recordaba la cara de tristeza de Taiga haciendo que una rabia me invadiera queriendo golpear a ambos por haber hecho que aquella persona se sintiera de esa forma.

Gracias a la universidad tenía la excusa perfecta para alejarme de aquello completamente, no quería verlos a ninguno de ellos pues cada uno era algo cercano a Taiga y aun así no le dijeron nada, puede que hubiera sido una buena idea habérselo dicho yo pero conociéndolo pensaría que solo estoy bromeando o que siento algo por Tetsuya.

Cada día tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con él pero aquello no sucedió, pasaron los meses convirtiéndose en años llegando así a 4 años sin volver a verlo, a pesar de estar en los últimos años en la carrera de derecho siempre aquel rostro se me venía a la mente y por las noches siempre lo lograba verlo en sueños los cuales eran los más maravillosos que he tenido a pesar que sé que tendré que despertarme y volver a la realidad, aquella realidad en la cual Taiga no se encuentra.

Durante todo este tiempo he vivido con su recuerdo, a pesar que mi padre estuvo un tiempo mencionándome que debía de estar con alguien, cosa que la primera conversación que tuvimos le deje claro que no me interesaban las mujeres y que había alguien a quien amo, sé que realmente se llevó una gran sorpresa pero al final termino aceptando aquel hecho cosa que esta vez a mí me sorprendió.

_me pregunto en donde estarás Taiga _-se dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba el gran ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de su universidad-_

_ a mí también me gustaría saber en dónde está Tai-chan- _le dijo un peli negro-_

_Reo paso algo- _le dijo el emperador ya que su compañero estudiaba en su misma universidad pero en diferentes carreras pues este estudiaba para ser diseñador de moda-_

_pues sabes que solo faltan dos días para que comiencen las vacaciones cierto _-le menciono con una sonrisa-_

_pues si- _le respondió_ -

_que te parece ir de viaje juntos _-le dijo emocionado_ \- que te parece Londres- _Akashi se negó-_ París, España, Rusia, Estados Unidos, Australia

_no me parece buena idea

_ya sé qué te parece Canadá _-le propuso viendo que el emperador no decía nada respecto a aquel lugar_ \- entonces será Canadá, organizare todo para el viaje el cual partiremos entro de dos días temprano- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego despedirse de su amigo ya que debía de ir a clase_ s- espero que con esto Sei-chan se relaje y quien sabe puede que ahí encuentre a cierto pelirrojo bueno eso solo lo dirá el destino _-se decía mientras entraba a su sala para comenzar las ultimas clases-_

_Canadá no me parece mala idea hace tiempo que no voy para ese lugar _-pensaba mientras lentamente iba caminando hacia su salón siendo observado por varias mujeres y hombres pues el emperador a sus 22 años era sumamente atractivo, todos los conocían y querían mejor dicho morían por estar con él pero aquella fría actitud que mostraba hacían que aquellas personas mantuvieran su distancia-_

Los días pasaron algo lento, pero llego el día en que debía de viajar. Con su equipaje listo Akashi se dirigió al aeropuerto el cual al llegar diviso enseguida una cabellera negra que al verlo agito su mano en forma de saludo, se acercó hacia él para luego abordar el avión. Tras varias horas de viaje habían llegado a su destino

_en donde nos quedaremos- _le pregunto Akashi-_

_pues en un nuevo hotel el cual al parecer es bastante famoso por el diseño creado por un arquitecto- _le dijo mientras paraba un taxi-_

Durante el viaje hablaron de algunas cosas hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde se quedarían, Akashi debió de admitir que entendía por qué el lugar era famoso pues su diseño era bastante innovador y llamaba bastante la atención, al entrar extrañamente sintió un ambiente bastante familiar y cómodo que hizo que sonriera un poco

_que tal si descansamos por hoy y mañana nos vamos de paseo _-le propuso Reo el cual Akashi asintió para luego dirigirse a la habitación que le correspondía_ -

Al día siguiente se encontraban por las calles hasta que llegaron a un acuario (no tengo idea si en Canadá hay acuarios pero digamos que en esta historia hay uno)

_ohhh es hermoso Sei-chan- _le decía asombrado por el edificio-_

_y por dentro es mucho más hermoso jovencito- _le dijo una anciana con una sonrisa_ -este es uno de los edificios que fue creado por un joven arquitecto, el cual nadie sabe el nombre solo los empresarios que requieren de sus servicios pero todos aquí lo llamamos un prodigio por sus bellas creaciones _-le dijo antes de irse-_

_ohh escuchaste eso Sei-chan tiene que ser la misma persona que creo el hotel en donde nos quedamos, como será, que aspecto tendrá como para crear esto _-le mencionaba todo emocionado con el misterioso arquitecto-_

_no crees que te estas emocionado mucho Reo- _le dijo-_

_para nada solo que me gustaría conocer a la persona que creo estas maravillosos edificios

_será mejor que entremos de una vez- _le dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada del acuario-_ esto es hermoso _-pensó al ver el interior, era como si estuviera en otro mundo, los diversos peces parecieran que danzaban en el agua, era como si pudieras sentir que estas dentro de aquello, como si pudieras tocar directamente los peces, si aquel lugar seria unos de sus favoritos a partir de ahora_ -

Después de aquello los chicos pasaron como una semana visitando los diversos sitios como parques, museos, acuarios, centros comerciales, cafeterías dando que varios de estos habían sido creaciones de aquel misterioso arquitecto, lugares que habían sido seleccionados por Akashi como sus lugares favoritos

_darás una vuelta al jardín Sei-chan- _le pregunto para después darle el ultimo bocado de su postre-_

_si quieres acompañarme- _le dijo-_

_por esta vez paso estoy demasiado cansado así que iré a descansar, nos vemos mañana Sei-chan- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba de pie para irse a su habitación-_

_bueno daré una caminada antes de irme a mi habitación- _se dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al jardín-_

Una hermosa luna llena adornaba aquella impresionante vista que ahora contemplaba el emperador, un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y arboles estratégicamente colocados el cual hacia ver un lugar verdaderamente lindo, aun costaba pensar de como un arquitecto pudiera pensar en todas estas pequeñas cosas las que al unirlas creaban algo como lo que estaba viendo en ese momento-

_realmente es muy bello, al igual a las demás creaciones que hizo aquel arquitecto- _dijo Akashi con una sonrisa observando el paisaje-_

_es un honor para mí que encuentre bello mis creaciones- _dijo una grave voz que provoco un escalofrió en el cuerpo del emperador, lentamente comenzó a girar para encontrar el dueño de aquella voz que al verlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse-_

_no puede ser, esto es un sueño cierto no espera esto no es un sueño es real _-pensaba mientras sentía su corazón latir descontroladamente al ver aquel hombre-_ T…T…T…Taiga _-le dijo observando aquel pelirrojo, el cual había cambiado bastante con los años, se veía más atractivo de lo que recordaba pero también había algo en su mirada era como si se había vuelto fría-_

_nos volvemos a ver Akashi- _le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro_


	4. Chapter 4

_**gracias a todas esas personitas que han leido y comentado esta historia un abrazo y un besote para ellos :)**_

_aunque nunca espere verte por estos lados

_lo mismo digo yo _-le respondió_ \- además nunca me espere que hayas sido el creador de aquellos edificios

_es fácil pensar que no soy yo pero ya has vistos varias de mis obras no es así- _le decía con un tono de voz frio-_

_realmente ha cambiado aquella mirada es como si fuera de hielo a pesar que su color es como el fuego solo se siente el frio. Pareciera que puede ver más allá de lo que piensas y como si te analizaran, sus palabras no demuestran ningún sentimiento, su gran sonrisa se volvió a una pequeña la cual muestra por simpatía nada más, pero a pesar de ello siento lo mismo, mis sentimientos no han cambiado para nada- _pensaba mientras observaba aquel rostro el cual con el tiempo se veía más maduro y su cuerpo que se notaba que estaba más tonificado-_

_las personas cambian Akashi- _le dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos dejando sorprendido al emperador-_

_te has vuelto una persona interesante Taiga _-le dijo -_

_lo mismo digo Akashi- _le respondió mirándolo de arriba hacia a abajo haciendo que el emperador le recorriera un escalofrió al sentir aquellos ojos observándolo_ \- realmente has cambiado

_ al igual que tú Taiga y que haces aquí- _le dijo emperador con tono arrogante ocultando así los nerviosos y los fuertes latidos de su corazón-_

_pues quedándome en el edificio que diseñe, más que seguro no has visto la mejor parte de este jardín- _le dijo sabiendo que aquello era verdad-_

_a que te refirieres

_como lo supuse no lo has visto- _le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria la cual hizo molestar al emperador-_ ven te mostrare algo que nunca has visto- _le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y salían a paso apresurado en dirección a un lugar que Akashi nunca había andado a pesar del tiempo que llegaba en aquel lugar-_

_ y que lugar se supone que es si aquí no hay nada _-le dijo cuándo pararon en un lugar vacío solo algunos árboles rodeaban el lugar-_

_realmente no lo has visto, entonces estas de suerte Akashi ya que eres de los pocos que vera esto- _le dijo mientras daba tres aplausos haciendo que al instante en aquel lugar se iluminara con pequeñas luces en forma de flores de diferentes colores dando al lugar un toque de fantasía y misterio_ \- y que piensas a que es algo que nunca has visto en tu vida- _le decía con un tono que demostraba que tenía la razón al ver el rostro del emperador-_

_debo de admitir que no está mal- _le respondió comportándose de la misma forma que siempre-_

_que te parece si nos sentamos en este lugar ya que este espectáculo dura media hora- _señalando una banca que no estaba muy lejos-_ si te preguntas porque me fui ya debes de saber la respuesta no es así- _le dijo una vez que ambos se sentaron-_

_si ya me imaginaba que era por aquella razón- _le respondió sin mirarlo-_

_y por qué estás aquí

_vengo de vacaciones- _le respondió-_

_hay muchos lugares más geniales que venir acá sabes- _le dijo-_

_es algo que no debería de importarte Taiga

_sigues con la misma actitud de emperador de siempre- _le dijo entre risas-_

_y la tuya sí que cambio- _le dijo algo ofendido-_

_es mejor así que ser un tonto que la gente utiliza _-le respondió con un tono bastante frio-_ sabes es bueno saber que tengas aquella actitud

_a que te refieres- _le pregunto pues no le entendía-_

_pues llegaras y dirás las cosas sin importar que lastime a la otra persona, no ocultaras nada al igual que lo hiciste ese día, me gusta aquella actitud- _dijo haciendo que Akashi se le acelerara el corazón al escuchar la última palabras-_

_ si oculto algo ya hace bastante tiempo ya _-pensaba mientras observaba de reojo al tigre-_

_vámonos- _le dijo al ver que las luces ya se habían apagado, mientras se colocaba de pie seguido por el emperador pero por un mal movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio_ -deberías de tener más cuidado Akashi o es que siempre te tropiezas en lugares como este

_estas tentando en tu suerte Taiga- _le decía enojado aunque por dentro estaba más nervioso de lo ya se sentía al estar en los brazos del tigre_ -

_claro que no solo decía lo que pensaba que era lo evidente- _le respondió mientras lo soltaba para comenzar a caminar hacia el hotel_

Durante el viaje de regreso ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, ninguno de ellos hablaba pero aquello no se sentía incomodo

_fue un agrado al haberte visto Akashi- _le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos-_

_lo mismo pienso Taiga _-le respondió-_

_nos vemos- _le dijo mientras le despeinaba para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el hotel dejando al emperador quieto en ese lugar por lo sorprendido pues no se esperó aquel acto-_

_estúpido Taiga- _susurro con su rostro rojo que a pesar del frio de la noche no disminuía aquel calor que en sus mejillas sentía. tras algunos minutos en donde se calmó decidió entrar al hotel y poder descansar si es que podía-_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Nuestro tigre se encontraba tranquilamente desayunando cuando una mujer coquetamente se acercaba en donde se encontraba

_hola este lugar se encuentra desocupado _-le decía coquetamente enseñando el escote que en ese momento andaba, el tigre le miro de arriba a abajo-_

_para ti si, así que será mejor que te largues antes que termines por arruinarme el desayuno _-le dijo haciendo que la mujer lo mirara indignada_ \- si quieres saber algo eres como todas las zorras que han intentado acercarse así que buena suerte para la próxima- _le dijo lo último con un tono sínico haciendo que ella saliera de lo más rápido del lugar pues las miradas de las personas estaban clavadas en ella-_ me tiene aburrido ese tipo de mujer- _se decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza de café observando que cierto pelirrojo y un peli negro entraban al lugar-_

_Sei-chan el que está ahí no se parece a Tai-chan _-le dijo Reo observando el tigre-_

_parece _-le respondió-_

_pero que pasa con ese ánimo Sei-chan, es Tai-chan … TAI-CHAN la persona que has estado esperando, la persona que amas a pesar de todo este tiempo y ahora que lo ves reaccionas de esa manera vamos de una vez a saludarlo y a sentamos a su lado _-le dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrarlo en donde se encontraba el tigre_ -nos podemos sentar contigo- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre realizara la misma acción mirándolo de arriba a abajo-_

_adelante-le respondió siguiendo tomando su café mientras los chicos se sentaban y _un mesero se acercaba para tomar sus pedidos_ \- nos vemos de nuevo Akashi, gusto en verte Mibuchi

_lo mismo digo Tai-chan- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el mesero le traía sus pedidos-_ nee Tai-chan que haces aquí, estas de vacaciones al igual que nosotros

_se podría decir algo parecido-

_entonces quieres acompañarnos iremos a ver lo que nos queda por ver de las obras que ha hecho un misterioso arquitecto-l _e decía emocionado-_

_tan bueno es para que te pongas de esa manera- _le dijo fríamente-_

_pero que dices Tai-chan has vistos sus edificios son increíbles hasta este hotel fue diseñado por el, cambiaras de parecer cuando veas sus obras, más que seguro que te enamoras de sus obras como yo- _le dijo haciendo que el emperador sonriera-_

_ya Reo deberías de calmarte toda la gente está mirando- _le decía haciendo que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de aquello-_

_realmente amas sus obras, a pesar de que el arquitecto solo tiene 22 años _-le dijo el tigre-_

_espera lo conoces Tai-chan preséntamelo por fis- _le decía-_

_y que le dirás cuando lo tengas frente a el- _le pregunto sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras-_

_no lo sé , creo que le diría que me encantan sus obras o lo abrazaría y lo felicitaría pues aquello es lo más hermoso que he visto en el mundo- _le dijo sin que se diera cuenta de la cara de molestia de Akashi-_

_pues gracias- _le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Reo no entendiera a lo que se refería-_

_Taiga es el misterioso arquitecto _\- le dijo cortante Akashi haciendo que Reo abriera los ojos como platos-_

_es enserio- _le dijo-_

_claro que no cómo se te ocurre que yo haría el acuario, este hotel, además del modelo del jardín, los pequeños detalles que tiene en especial los árboles, además del salón de eventos que tiene este hotel, los diversos modelos de las peceras del acuario sus ubicación, las luces , los peces que deben ir y todas esas cosas- _le dijo haciendo que Reo lo mirara cada vez más emocionado-_

_Tai-chan eres increíble- _le dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente de su asiento para dirigirse rápidamente en donde se encontraba el tigre para abrazarlo_ -

_suéltame me cargan estos tipos de abrazos- _le decía con un tono bastante frio pues aquel abrazo se parecía a los que le daban cierto rubio_ -

_realmente aquello le cambio aunque creo que algo de él sigue ahí- _pensaba mientras observaba como Reo lo dejaba de abrazarlo para luego hablar algunas cosas sin importancia-_

_nee Tai-chan vendrás con nosotros- _le pregunto-_

_ no tengo nada más que hacer- _le respondió_ -

_entonces andando – _les dijo mientras se colocaba de pie, seguido de los demás-_

 ___ lo siento Taiga

_es siempre así _-le pregunto mientras Akashi asintió haciendo que el tigre soltara un suspiro_ \- bueno da lo mismo ya que no me molesta pasar tiempo contigo- _menciono mientras lo despeinaba nuevamente para luego seguir a Reo el cual ya los estaba apurando-_

_pensamos lo mismo Taiga- _pensó mientras caminaba en donde estaban los demás con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara_ -


	5. Chapter 5

_**gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios realmente me han hecho muy feliz al momento de leerlos :)**_

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que los chicos se encontraron con el tigre y que Reo lo haya arrastrado a sus recorridos por el lugar, el cual el tigre era como el guía turístico. Ya no recordaba las veces que había apartado o gritado al peli negro por aquellos abrazos que le daba los cuales no terminaban a pesar del trato que le daba cosa que hizo que se rindiera y que se dejara abrazar por él ya que se estaba aburriendo de tener que gritarle y de malgastar palabras en un cabeza dura.

Y como aquellos días, ese mismo rato había sido arrastrado por Reo para ir de compras pero para su desgracia se había separado del aquel peculiar grupo

_maldición en donde diablos estarán- _se decía mientras miraba por los lados para después colocar sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro con el cual andaba combinado a este un suéter de color blanco ajustado a su cuerpo unos jeans azules, unos bototos estilo militar y para terminar una bufanda roja_ -tsk aquí viene otra más- _pensaba mientras veía a una mujer acercarse a su lado-_

_hey guapo que te parece si vamos un café pues hace bastante frio- _le propuso mientras colocaba sus manos debajo su busto haciendo que este resaltara más. El_ _tigre la miro y soltó una pequeña risita, se acercó lentamente hasta llegar en donde estaba su oído-_

_conozco mejores putas que tu sabes _-le dijo mientras pasaba al lado de ella haciendo que la mujer se colocara roja de la rabia-_ será mejor que ni se te ocurra- _le dijo girándose viendo así la mano levantada de la mujer lista para pegarle al tigre_ \- vamos no deberías de molestaste solo por decirle la verdad o es que eres tan estúpida que ni si quieras de has dado cuenta de algo tan sencillo como eso- _le decía con una pequeña sonrisa y con cierto tono para luego seguir su camino dejando a la mujer sola_ \- te encontré- _susurro al ver una cabellera roja muy conocida para él-_

_estúpido taiga- _susurro para sí mismo al ver como el tigre se acercaba hacia é con una caminar lento que lo hacía ver condenadamente sexy más con la ropa que en ese momento andaba_

_hasta que por fin encuentro a alguien _-le dijo el tigre al estar frente al emperador_ \- y Reo- _le pregunto haciendo que el emperador frunciera un poco el ceño al ver que el tigre llamaba por su nombre al peli negro_

_he intentado llamarlo pero no contesta _-le dijo haciendo que el tigre soltara un suspiro pero como si en ese momento lo estuvieran llamando el sonido de un mensaje sonó en el lugar haciendo que el emperador sacara su celular y leyera el dichoso mensaje_

 ** _Sei-chan disfruta este día con tu amado tigre, has que caiga a tus pies con tus encantos y así pasa lo que tú sabes que_**

 ** _Espero que te diviertas y que este día sea inolvidable en muchas formas_**

 ** _Te quiere Reo_**

El pobre emperador tuvo que usar todo su control para que su rostro no se colocara rojo por aquellas palabras

_pasa algo Akashi _-le pregunto mirando detenidamente el rostro del emperador_

_Reo no estará con nosotros al parecer se encontró con un profesor y estará un buen rato con él- _le menciono nervioso al pensar que el tigre podría darse cuenta que aquello era una mentira_ -

_mmm ahora que haremos- _le decía con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara- que te parece si damos una vuelta por el lugar-le propuso_ -

_está bien- _le respondió con su típico tono de voz mientras que por dentro se encontraba bastante feliz al saber que pasaría un rato a solas con el tigre_ -

Caminaron por el lugar siendo observados por varias mujeres y hombres que quedaban embobados por la belleza de ambos pelirrojos. Nuestro querido emperador no podía estar más feliz pues nunca se imaginó que llegaría el día en que el tigre le hablara tan cómodamente o que estuvieran paseando como lo hacían en ese momento aunque aquello se haya cumplido gracias a los idiotas que conocía

_Akashi deberías de tener más cuidado en comer, mira tienes la mejilla manchada con crema _-le dijo mientras con su pulgar le retiraba la crema para luego llevar su mano hacia su boca y lamer de forma lenta el lugar en donde estaba la crema-_

_estas intentando molestarme Taiga- _le dijo con su tono de emperador mientras intentaba calmar a su corazón el cual latía fuertemente_ -

_para anda solo estaba limpiando aquella manchita o hubieras preferido que usara otra cosa en vez de mis dedos- _le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojado rostro del emperador-_

 __Taiga que haces-le dijo sorprendido al sentir la bufanda roja en su cuello-_

_al parecer tienes frio pues tu rostro está completamente rojo- _le menciono-_

_g..gracias- _dijo bajito_ \- que bueno que Taiga no se haya dado cuenta de la causa de aquello- _pensaba mientras le daba otro mordisco al crepe que estaba comiendo-_

Siguieron caminando por lo lugares sin darse cuenta de la hora y que el cielo cada vez se iba oscureciendo

_mierda nadie dijo que llovería _-se quejó el tigre al sentir la fuerte lluvia que cayó sin previo aviso_ -Akashi a correr _-le menciono mientras tomaba la mano del emperador y sin decirle nada más comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se refugiaron en la entrada de un edifico-_ maldición estamos completamente mojados

_Taiga suéltame de una vez es una orden- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre soltara la mano del emperador y viera el logo del hotel en las puertas_ -

_perfecto- _dijo con una sonrisa_ -vamos Akashi

_a donde _-le pregunto-_

_dentro del hotel no quiero congelarme además esta lluvia no pasara hasta mañana- _le menciono mientras abría las puertas del hotel y entraba arrastrando nuevamente a Akashi el cual ya está a punto de apuñalarlo con unas tijeras por los nervios que sentía. Al llegar a la recepción, la recepcionista le paso una llave mientras el tigre seguía su camino hacia el ascensor. Cuando llego al piso correspondiente abrió la puerta dejando a la vista amplia habitación-_ este hotel es uno de los cuantos que diseñe y este al igual que los otros tengo una habitación especialmente para mi uso-le dijo como si leyera la pregunta que en ese momento se le pasaba por la cabeza al emperador-

_usare el baño- _le dijo como si no le importara aquellas palabras que había dicho el tigre-_

_Toma esto- _le menciono mientras el pasaba algo de ropa que había sacado del closet_ \- también tengo varia ropa en los hoteles _-le dijo mientras Akashi tomo la ropa y se dirigió al baño mientras que el tigre sacaba una toalla para secarse sus cabellos para luego sacarse la ropa para colocarse un pantalón de dormir gris y una sudadera negra-_

Tras unos diez minutos el emperador salió del baño, el tigre intentaba aguantar la risa al ver que sus ropas le quedaban bastantes grandes, demasiado diría el

_A…A…Akashi t…t…te vez bie…JAJAJAJAJ- _no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas de la vista que tenía pues se veía demasiado tierno en sus ojos algo que el emperador nunca mostraría en la realidad. Akachi había quedado quieto en el lugar en donde estaba observando como el tigre se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír-_

_ha pasado 4 años desde que no escuchaba esa risa aunque me molesta el motivo por el cual se está riendo- _pensó mientras volvía a su típica actitud-_ ohhh es muy gracioso no es así Taiga- _le decía con un tono que hizo que el tigre parara de reír y observara como el emperador se acercaba en donde se encontraba –_

_no se puede evitar Akashi- _le dijo observando como el emperador estaba con una mirada seria mientras se acercaba aún más en donde esta él_ -

_ohh en serio Taiga entonces t…- _no termino de hablar pues nuestro querido emperador se había enredado con aquellos largos pantalones haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que se fuera directo al piso pero algo extraño paso_ -

_al parecer te encanta tropezarte- _le menciono haciendo que Akashi mirara al tigre entendiendo en la situación que se encontraba y porque no había sentido el golpe pues todo era debido que antes que este se golpeara el tigre le había tomado la mano para atraerlo a su cuerpo, el que al parecer utilizo demasiada fuerza provocando que este se encontrara recostado en la cama con el emperador encima de el-_

_como sucedió todo esto? Y ahora qué hago _-eran las preguntas que se formulaba Akashi en su mente mientras sentía aquel calor que le brindaba aquel gran cuerpo y observaba aquellos ojos color fuego-_


	6. Chapter 6

_**gracias a todos por comentar mi historia son un amor :)**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo único que sentía era el sonido de la lluvia mientras observaba aquel atractivo rostro y sentía sus latidos los cuales esperaba que Kagami no los sintiera

_Akashi te encuentras bien- _le pregunto al ver que el emperador no se movía ni decía nada-_

_Si estoy b…- _se detuvo cuando sintió un trueno haciendo que diera un pequeño salto que no pasó desapercibido por el tigre_

_no me digas que les tiene miedos a los…

_claro que no Taiga, como le tendría miedo a los…- _y de nuevo se detuvo al sentir aquel sonido_

_si como digas- _le dijo al sentir el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del emperador_ \- sí que es terco, a pesar que realmente tiene miedo sigue con aquella aptitud de emperador bueno aquello lo hace ver tierno y lindo- _pensaba con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus brazos en la cintura del León sorprendiendo al emperador_ \- tengo frio así que dormiremos de esta manera _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que en un rápido movimiento se encontraban ambos abrigados por unas mantas que coloco el tigre-_

_Taiga suéltame es una orden- _le decía sonrojado intentando alejar al tigre de el-_

_pues no lo hare ya que eres abrigadito _-le respondió acercando aún más el cuerpo de Akashi al suyo_ \- solo relájate y veras que aquello no da miedo _-le susurro mientras trazaba con sus manos pequeños círculos en la espalda del emperador el cual se tensó al principio pero lentamente comenzó a relajarte-_

_ya te dije que no tengo miedo _-le dijo mientras se concentraba en aquellas caricias que le daba el tigre-_

_lo sé, esto lo hago porque tengo frio- _le respondió-_

_mentiroso ni siquiera sientes frio- _pensaba Akashi mientras se acomodaba mejor_ -gracias Taiga- _susurro antes que se quedara completamente dormido con ambas manos agarradas fuertemente a la sudadera del tigre-_

_parece que ya se calmó- _susurro al ver que el emperador se encontraba completamente dormido-_ nee Akashi cuando dejaras de actuar como emperador y me dirás lo que sientes. Puede que pienses que no me he dado cuenta la forma en que me miras cuando supuestamente no pongo atención, de lo nervioso y tenso que te pones cuando estoy cerca de ti, del lindo sonrojo que adornan tus mejillas cuando te despeino, aquella sonrisa tan sincera que muestras cuando piensas que nadie te está observando, pero desde cuando estás enamorado de mi- _susurraba mientras apartaba algunos mechones de la cara del emperador_ -realmente eres extraño pero sabes contigo me siento distinto, es como estar en completa paz cuando estas a mi lado, hasta he cogido la manía de despeinarte o molestarte con algo solo para ver aquel lindo y tierno sonrojo dibujado en tu rostro, me divierto de una manera que a lo mejor no lo demuestre pero me entretengo bastante a tu lado así que si llegaras a decirme lo que sientes yo ya tendría la respuesta a ello pues al parecer yo…- _no termino la frase pues el sueño era mayor provocando que se quedara dormido abrazando al emperador el cual inconscientemente paso sus manos alrededor del cuerpo del tigre_ -

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuestro querido emperador lentamente se iba despertando dándose cuenta enseguida del lugar en donde se encontraba dormido haciendo que un lindo sonrojo adornaran sus mejillas cuando vio muy cerca de su rostro la cara durmiente del tigre, podía sentir aquella respiración tan tranquila en sus labios provocando un cierto escalofrió en su cuerpo

_será mejor que salga de una vez por todas- _pensaba Akashi pues no creía poder aguantar en aquella situación por ello muy lentamente intentando retirar los brazos que lo mantenían cerca, demasiado cerca de aquel cuerpo que deseaba tocar-_

_Seijuuro hace frio- _murmuraba el tigre mientras acercaba aún más al emperador haciendo que este no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de escapar_ -lo siento Akashi pero es tu culpa, gracias a ti cogí otra manía y esa es abrazarte- _pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentía el cuerpo tenso del emperador el cual lentamente se iba relajado y acercando más a su cuerp_ o-realmente eres tierno Akashi- _pensó al sentir que el emperador al comprobar que supuestamente el tigre se encontraba dormido se acurruco en el pecho del tigre quedándose nuevamente dormido_

Después de algunos minutos nuevamente el emperador se despertada encontrándose con un par de rubíes los cuales lo miraban fijamente haciendo que diera un pequeño salto y que se comenzara a colocarse nervioso

_Taiga suéltame- _dijo con su típico tono de voz-_

_supongo que debe de estar nervioso además de estar luchando para que sus mejillas no se sonroje, lastima me hubiera gustado verlas- _pensaba mientras lo soltaba haciendo que en ese momento el emperador tomara cierta distancia entre ellos_ -tu celular no paraba de sonar por ello será mejor que lo veas además tu ropa se encuentra seca para que puedas cambiarte- _le menciono mientras se levantaba para luego dirigirse al closet sacando algunas ropas y posteriormente dirigirse al baño siendo seguido por la mirada discreta del león-_

_será mejor que vea mi celular- _pensaba mientras lo tomaba viendo varios mensajes de parte de Reo, los cuales leyó para luego llamarlo diciéndole que se encontraba bien pues al parecer el peli negro estaba algo bueno mejor dicho bastante preocupado al no recibir ninguna llamada por la hora que era. Akashi después de un rato logro calmarlo y que dejara de preguntar cosas que provocaban que el emperador se sonrojara fijaron un lugar para encontrarse nuevamente pues ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar para su desgracia-_

Ya cuando corto la llamada comenzó a vestirse dándose cuenta que era un nuevo conjunto lo cual concluyo que el tigre lo había pedido. Ya cuando estaba listo nuestro querido tigre salió del baño todo arreglado

_Reo quiere que vayamos a un café que está cerca- _le dijo al ver al tigre-_

_pues está bien vámonos de una vez _-le dijo mientras salían del lugar para posteriormente caminar por las frías calles hasta que localizaron la cafetería en donde ya debía de estar el peli negro-_

Desde aquel día, Reo no dio respiro a ambos pelirrojos, andaban de tienda en tienda, visitando más lugares y de vez en cuando empujando accidentalmente a Akashi el cual llegaba al lado del tigre o hacia ambientes para ellos pues quería que su querido amigo tuviera varios recuerdos ya que solo estarían en aquel lugar aquella tarde pues al día siguiente debían de viajar para la tristeza del emperador

 **El día del viaje**

Akashi y Reo caminaban hacia la entrada del avión

_vamos Sei-chan anímate a pesar que no pudiste despedirte de Tai-chan ya que tuvo una reunión a última hora ya sabes en donde se encuentra- _le decía intentando animarlo-_

_lo sé pero me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de Taiga- _le respondió-_

_no creo que sea necesario Akashi- _dijo una voz haciendo que los chicos giraran-_

_Tai-chan pero que haces aquí y esa maleta- _le pregunto al ver la maleta de color rojo la cual era llevaba en donde se encontraba los demás equipajes_ -

_voy con ustedes ya que por casualidad tengo algunas ofertas de trabajo, así que ni se te ocurra abrazarme Reo- _le advirtió pues ya sabía de las intenciones de este-_

_eres fome Tai-chan- _le dijo con puchero cosa que poco le importo al tigre-_

_será mejor que entremos de una vez- _dijo mientras caminaba en donde se encontraba ambos chico_ s- a que te sorprendí Akashi

_para nada Taiga- _le respondió-_

_bueno por lo menos lo intente- _le dijo mientras lo despeinada para luego caminar hacia la entrada viendo de reojo aquel sonrojo que tanto le gustaba_ -eres malo mintiendo Akashi- _susurro para sí mismo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras él junto a los demás se preparaban para comenzar con su viaje_


	7. Chapter 7

_**wauuu chicos gracias por sus lindos comentarios :)**_

 _ **espero que disfruten este cap**_

Durante el viaje fue relajado para todos menos para cierto pelirrojo que lo único que quería era llegar de una maldita vez, pues creía ya que no podía aguantar más aquellos roces supuestamente accidentales o aquellas palabras inocentes de parte del tigre. Cada vez que su mano rosaba con la suya o el momento que sintió la cabeza del tigre apoyado en su hombro supuestamente porque este estaba dormido, su corazón latía como loco, además de usar todo su control y fuerza de voluntad para que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran aunque había veces que aquello no funcionaba.

Reo miraba divertido aquellas escenas pues ya se había dado cuenta que aquellas cosas no eran accidentales como los hacia ver el tigre pero al parecer el único que no se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle era el emperador bueno él no lo podía culpar pues al tener de esa forma a la persona que amas hace que se te olvide o que no te des cuenta de algunos detalles.

Tras algunos minutos más habían llegado a su destino. Los tres bajaron del avión viendo el cielo nocturno que en ese momento decoraba los cielos, lentamente salían a la calle ya con sus maletas

_ nos estamos viendo chicos- _dijo Kagami mientras hacía parar a un Taxi para luego meter sus maletas ya que el emperador y Reo esperarían al chofer del primero_ -cierto antes que se me olvide- _dijo mientras buscaba algo en su abrigo para después quedar frente el emperador para luego acercarse lentamente al rostro de este observando lo tenso que se iba colocando_ -toma Akashi ahí está es la dirección del hotel en donde me quedare por si llueve ya sabes en donde encontrarme, te esperare con los brazos abiertos si algo así pasa _-le susurro en el oído para luego darle un beso muy cerca de sus labios-_ cuídate- _le dijo antes de separarse y ver a Reo el cual sonreía, le devolvió la sonrisa para luego subir al taxi e irse en dirección al hotel en donde se quedaría-_

_eso sí que fue estupendo, no pensé que Tai-chan podría ser tan provocador y sexy no crees Sei-chan…Sei-chan…Sei-chan responde- _le decía pero el emperador no respondía pues aquello lo había dejado de piedra y su corazón latiendo a mil_ -si se pone así con un solo beso en la mejilla que pasara si Tai-chan lo besa de verdad, con solo imaginármelo me emociona- _se decía con un tono bastante alegre además de soltar pequeñas risitas al imaginarse aquello además de ver que Akashi aun no salía de su estado-_

Tras algunos minutos que fueron como 20 por fin el emperador había reaccionado justo cuando el vehículo había llegado para recogerlos. Durante todo el recorrido nuestro querido Reo no perdió el tiempo en molestar con cualquier cosa o haciendo recordar a cada momento aquel beso haciendo que el emperador no pudiera evitar sonrojarse cada vez que el peli negro se lo recordaba.

 **Al día siguiente**

Un sexy pelirrojo salía del baño solamente con una toalla amarrada en su cintura mientras que con otra se secaba sus rojizos cabellos provocando que algunas gotas traviesas recorrieran el pecho del tigre perdiéndose en el camino. Abrió el closet sacando unos jeans oscuros, un suéter de color gris, unos bototos negros estilo militar, ya cuando tenía listo la ropa se sacó la toalla para comenzar a vestirse. Tras algunos minutos se encontraba listo, tomo su celular, la billetera, las llaves y por ultimo una bufanda blanca la cual le venía como anillo en el dedo por el conjunto que en ese momento vestía.

Tras salir a las calles acaparo las miradas de todos cosa que ni le intereso ni emociono. Siguió su camino hacia un parque en donde se juntaría con ciertas personas

_ohhh pero mira que personas tan interesantes me encontré- _pensaba el tigre con una pequeña sonrisa al ver cinco personas con muy peculiares cabelleras_ -no pensé que me encontraría con aquellas personas cuando me iba a encontrar con otras pero creo que será divertido- _se decía con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en su rostro-_

Nuestro querido tigre comenzó a caminar tranquilamente ya sabiendo que cierta persona lo había visto ya que por nada hizo que los demás dejaran de jugar y giraran para ver lo que aquel chico hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba, vio que esa persona corría a su encuentro cosa que le provoco desagrado al ver aquella estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ya cuando estaba aquella persona muy cerca de él lo esquivo hábilmente haciendo que esta callera directo al suelo-

_Kagamicchi eres malo- _decía con sus típicos pucheros y lágrimas haciendo que el tigre cada vez le cargara aquella actitud estúpida que tenía el rubio-_

_ohh recién te das cuenta realmente eres estúpido sabes- _le dijo fríamente mientras seguía caminando dejando bastante sorprendido al rubio-_

Las demás personas miraban con asombro aquel acto, cosa que hacía que el tigre se riera a carcajadas internamente al ver aquellos rostros. Siguió su camino pasando al lado de ellos ignorándolos completamente

_K..Kagami-kun donde estabas todo este tiempo, sabes los del equipo estaban bastantes preocupados- _le dijo el peli celeste-_

_es algo no te interesa- _le respondió con un tono aún más frio provocando que Kuroko abriera los ojos de la impresión_ -

_Hey Bakagami no le hables así a Tetsu además juega uno a uno conmigo- _le dijo Aomine parándose frente al tigre con el ceño fruncido cosa que no provoco nada en el rostro del tigre-_

_búscate a otro para gastar el tiempo ya que yo deje el basket _-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro del moreno y a percatarse de los demás -_

_es…eso es una broma muy buena Bakagami venga a ahora a jugar- _le dijo tomándolo del brazo cosa que no duro mucho ya que el tigre se zafo de ello-_

_realmente sigues siendo un idiota a pesar del tiempo, cuando te dije que lo deje es porque lo deje es que tu cabeza no te entra aquellas simples palabras ahh cierto eres realmente estúpido como entender aquello, si quieres te lo dibujo para que lo entiendas- _le dijo con un tono de ironía y una sonrisa arrogante dejando al moreno en shock mientras el tigre pasaba a su lado-_

_aquello es una broma cierto Kagami-kun _-le dijo Kuroko mientras los demás esperaban una respuesta-_

_vaya al parecer hay otro idiota en el grupo- _le dijo con burla-_

Los demás iban a hablar pero algo o mejor dicho alguien los interrumpieron

_bienvenido Taiga- _dijo un peli negro el cual caminaba en dirección al tigre, mostrando aquella sensualidad característica y natural en su caminar. Al llegar frente al tigre mostro una pequeña sonrisa_

_no pensé verte tan pronto Kazunari- _le respondió para luego ver como el pelinegro besaba al tigre frente a todos los presentes los cuales no sabían de su asombro_ \- al parecer aún no se te quita aquella maña- _le dijo una vez terminado el beso_

_bueno ya sabes el haber estado en Estados Unidos y el haber estado mucho tiempo con Alex se pegan algunas mañas- _le respondió-_

_ehhh Takaocchi había engañado a Midorimacchi con Kagamicchi- _dijo Kise haciendo que tanto el tigre como Takao se miraran y soltaran una risa de lo divertido que fue aquella idea que dijo el rubio-_

_supongo que te enteraste por el cierto- _le dijo el tigre ignorando lo dicho_ -

_claro sabes que aquella persona no se le escapa nada- _le respondió-_

_si es así pronto llegara en donde estamos nosotros- _le menciono haciendo que Takao asintiera-_ y bien volviste con el idiota que desde llegaste no te quita la mirada de encima- _le respondió haciendo que Takao mirara por primera vez el rostro del peli verde-_

_eso fue gracioso Taiga, ya no soy el idiota de antes para que volvería con el bastardo que me trato como si fuera como una puta frente a todo el colegio a pesar de que supuestamente me conocía solo porque su madre le dijo una mentira ya que decía que no era digno de estar con su hijo- _le respondió haciendo que el peli verde bajara la mirada mientras murmuraba el nombre del menor mientras los demás miraban a Takao para luego mirar a Midorima_ \- si tuviera que elegir me quedaría contigo Taiga, sabes que no desaprovecharía ningún instante si me aceptas pues sería demasiado idiota para decirte que no- _le dijo con tono coqueto haciendo que el tigre mostrara una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que en ese momento Takao miraba a Kuroko-_

_mmm es tentadora la propuesta más si es de tu parte pero tengo que rechazarla- _le dijo-_

_bueno pero está en pie mí propuesta Taiga

_alguien puede decirme que pasa aquí- _dijo Murasakibara pues no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero aquello ignoraron ambas personas mientras seguían hablando amistosamente ignorando a todos-_

_vaya parece que llegue algo tarde a esta reunión- _dijo otra persona haciendo que los chicos giraran y que cierto peli azul se asombrara al ver a la persona-_

_tanto tiempo Shoichi- _le dijo el tigre-_

_ni tanto tiempo Taiga _-le respondió mientras se daban un pequeño abrazo en forma de saludo-_ así que llegaste justo a tiempo Kazunari

_gracias a ti por avisarme Shoichi _-le respondió para luego ahora los tres comenzara a hablar como si solo estuvieran ellos tres_ -

Los de la generación no salían de su asombro es que aquello era irreal, ni en sus locos sueños se imaginaban aquellas personas conversar tan amistosamente, lo último que faltaba era que ahora apareciera Hanamiya o Himuro para completar aquello

_Taiga, Shoichi, Kazunari bastardos saben cuánto tiempo los he esperado- _dijo aquella persona acompañada de otra los cuales eran justo los que habían pensado-_

_Makoto, Tatsuya nos tomó algo de tiempo _-respondieron mientras escuchaban un Muro-chin de parte de cierta persona la cual esta ignoro completamente-_

_si, si como digan vámonos de una maldita vez antes que se nos haga tarde _-dijo Makoto haciendo que los chicos comenzaran caminar-_

_espera Kagami-kun, dime en donde estas quedando o por lo menos tu numero para contactarte- _le dijo-_

_ohh lo siento pero yo no me acuesto no putitas así que mejor dile aquellas palabras a tu novio si quieres un revolcón- _le dijo-_

_tu bastardo no le hables así a Tetsu- _le dijo Aomine con el puño listo para golpear al tigre cosa que no pudo hacer ya que este había atrapado el puño con su mano para luego ejercer algo de fuerza haciendo que el rostro del moreno mostrara dolor-_

_vamos te enojas por unas simples palabras, sí que debes de amar aquella zorra aunque no sé qué les ves no tiene nada de atractivo- _mirando a Kuroko de arriba a abajo-_ realmente tuve que estar ciego para fijarme en él, te debo una por rechazarme me salve de tener que arrepentirme toda mi vida si es que hubieras aceptado esa vez, de tener que haber tocado o besado aquel cuerpo sin atractivo ni belleza, ahh con solo imaginármelo me da asco, are porque lloras ohhh ya se es porque te dije la verdad a que si

_Bastardo suéltame de una vez- _le dijo intentando golpearlo cosa que no logro sino sintió como su mano estuviera a punto de romperla al sentir aquella fuerza-_

_deberías de calmarte si no quieres que lastime una de tus manos, además deberías de agradecerme que estoy siendo amable solo porque los he vuelto a ver- _le dijo mientras lanzaba lejos al moreno para seguir con los chicos dejando aquellas personas en aquel lugar sin poder moverse-_

_jajaja eso fue gracioso Taiga viste sus caras estaban como para sacarle fotos _-dijo Takao mientras los demás tenían una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-_

_Kazunari, Tatsuya están bien- _les pregunto el tigre-_

_estoy bien Taiga desde aquella vez que me escuchaste y consolaste en Estados Unidos, deje de ser el débil y tonta persona que solo vivía por ese bastardo- _dijo Takao-_

_lo mismo digo Taiga, gracias a ti mis sentimientos por murasakibara murieron hace tiempo- _le respondió Tatsuya recordando de como un día en Australia se había encontrado el tigre justo cuando unos días antes había encontrado al gigante de Yosen en pleno acto con un chico que nunca en su vida había visto y justo el día en que era su aniversario-_

_después de esto las cosas se podrán emocionantes- _dijo Shoichi-_

_ni lo dudes- _respondió el tigre mientras los cinco llegaban a cierto edificio_

 **En la cancha**

Los chicos aun no reaccionaban a lo que habían visto y escuchado. Aun no podían asemejar todo lo que había sucedido y el cambio de aquella persona que era tan sincera, llena de alegría, la cual siempre andaba con una sonrisa en la cara, siempre diciendo las cosas con sinceridad, además de mostrar gran cariño a su manera a cada uno de ellos, aquella persona que se había transformado en alguien que no conocían

_que él tenga aquella aptitud es por su culpa- _dijo alguien haciendo que todos salieran de su burbuja-_

_a que se refiere Mibuchi-san- _dijo Kuroko un poco entre cortado por las lágrimas-_

_ustedes deberían saberlo mejor que nadie ya que ustedes fueron los encargados de destruir completamente al Tai-chan que conocían dando nacimiento a aquella persona que estuvo hace unos minutos frente a ustedes- _les respondió_ \- ahh cierto será mejor que miren cierto programa dentro de una hora se llevaran una gran sorpresa _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba sabiendo que ninguno le respondiera_ \- bueno gracias a ellos Sei-chan tiene el camino libre para enamorar a Tai-chan, además que Tai-chan no le es tan indiferente a Sei-chan ya que no por nada desde aquella vez que pasaron la noche juntos ha estado cada vez más cerca de Sei-chan. Solo un pequeño empujón mas y estarán juntos _-pensaba Reo con una sonrisa en su rostro planeando varias estrategias mientras se dirigía al lugar en donde se encontraría a cierto pelirrojo de baja estatura-_


	8. Chapter 8

_**chicos gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado**_

_Sei-chan siento la demora _-le decía Reo mientras se sentaba al frente del emperador el cual se encontraba degustando un exquisito café_ \- no ha empezado cierto

_no aun no pero faltan algunos minutos _-le respondió mientras observaba la gran televisión que contaba el lugar-_

_me encantaría ver sus caras cuando lo vean- _menciono Reo para luego hacer su pedido-_

_de eso no creas que tengas problemas- _le respondió haciendo que el peli negro volteara dándose cuenta que aquellas personas que se había encontrado anteriormente entraban en el lugar y se ubicaban en una gran mesa sin percatarse que ellos se encontraban ahí-_

_esto será genial no crees Sei-chan- _le dijo todo emocionado-_

_ni que lo digas _-le menciono con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión mientras observaba como una mesera dejaba el pedido del peli negro-_

 ** _En pocos minutos estaremos junto a cinco misteriosos chicos los que el día de hoy por fin sabremos la identidad del gran arquitecto de Canadá, el famoso diseñador de interiores de Londres, el gran fotógrafo y pintor de Estados Unidos y los dos grandes diseñadores y estilistas de Francia todos ellos estarán junto a nosotros revelando su identidad que por todos estos años se llevaba oculto-_** _decía una mujer bastante emocionada mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos del público-_

_wauuuu por fin mostraran sus identidades a mi encanta el vestuario que realizan aquellos dos diseñadores ya que son de otro mundo _-decía todo emocionado el rubio-_

_ a mí me gusta como ese diseñador creo aquel lugar con diseños de varios dulces- _menciono Murasakibara-_

_las pinturas y fotografías de aquella persona son maravillosas nanodayo- _agrego Midorima pues admitía que aquello le había robado el corazón y deseaba conocer a la persona que realizaba aquel hermoso trabajo-_

_pues yo admiro a aquel arquitecto he visto muchas fotografías de sus trabajos los cuales son hermosos- _dijo Kuroko-_

_odio admitirlo pero Tetsu tiene razón aquel lugar en donde hay una cancha de basket es como de ensueño, me dan unas ganas de jugar ahí con solo mirarla- _agrego Aomine haciendo que todos asintieran pues habían visto aquel lugar en varias revistas y habían sentido lo mismo que el moreno al verla-_

_realmente aquellas palabras son bastantes divertidas- _dijo entre risas Reo-_

_y más viniendo de aquellas personas- _agrego Akashi mientras observaba la televisión pues el programa estaba a punto de comenzar-_

 ** _Me acaban de avisar que nuestros invitados ya están listos por ello démosle la bienvenida a nuestros misteriosos invitados pero antes que entren a este estudio_** **_comenzaremos con las presentaciones_**

 ** _Primero famoso diseñador el cual cautiva a todo ser por los diseños de interiores que logra realizar además de poder completar a la perfección cualquier sugerencia que se le realice la cual se pensaría que es imposible-_** _mientras se mostraban diversas imágenes de sus obras_ - ** _aquel joven solo tiene 22 años y su nombre es Himuro Tatsuya-_** _dijo emocionada la mujer mientras Himuro entraba con una sonrisa para luego ubicarse y sentarse en el lugar que estaba establecido haciendo que las mujeres del público y de la cafetería soltaran varios grititos de la emoción y que cierto peli morado dejara de comer y que dejara caer la cuchara con tarta que en ese momento planeaba comer-_

 ** _Segundo famosos estilistas y diseñadores los cuales han revolucionado el mundo de la moda, todos los modelos y actores pelean solo para que ellos se encarguen de sus peinados y maquillajes además los vestuarios que confeccionan son bastantes demandados, ambos solo tienen 23 años y sus nombres son Hanamiya Makoto y Imayoshi Shoichi_** _-mientras ambos entraban haciendo que la multitud volviera a gritar pues aquellos hombres estaban de muerte-_

 ** _Tercero admirado y amado por sus bellos retratos y fotografías, altamente demandado por ellos pues quien no quisiera tener una pintura realizada por el o una fotografía, ha sido premiado varias veces por sus hermosos trabajos, al igual que Himuro-san solo tiene 22 años, démosle la bienvenida a Takao Kazunari-_** _mientras entraba el peli negro con su aire seductor que siempre tenía haciendo que mujeres y hombres soltaran un suspiro y que cierto peli verde derramara el té manchándose completamente el pantalón mientras no creía lo que observaba-_

 ** _Y por último pero no menos importante famoso por sus bellas obras las cuales cautivan a cualquier ser que las haya visto además de provocar una misteriosa atracción a sus obras provocando querer verlas una y otra vez sin cansarse ni aburrirse, aquella maravillosa persona solo tiene 22 años y su nombre es Kagami Taiga-_** _menciono mientras entraba el tigre provocando el mismo griterío que se hizo cuando sus amigos entraron, en la cafetería un peli celeste estaba tosiendo pues se había ahogado cuando escucho el nombre mientras que el moreno intentaba limpiarse la mancha de la bebida en su ropa la cual se le escapo de las manos cuando vio entrar al tigre-_

_Esto debe ser una puta broma _-decía Aomine sin creer lo que sus ojos veían al igual que sus compañeros, ya que les resultaba difícil de creer aquellas personas eran las personas que ellos admiraban y respetaban por sus trabajos, aquellas personas que se colocaban felices con solo escuchar o ver sus trabajos, aquellas personas que ellos ansiaban ver su siguiente obra, si aquello no podían relacionar todo eso con lo que estaban viendo-_

_más que seguro Tai-chan les gustaría ver sus expresiones en este momento- _menciono Reo aguantando la risa que en ese momento se le quería escapar pues sus rostros estaban para sacarle una fotografía y enmarcarlo_

_nunca pensaron que aquella persona que admiraban era Taiga y los demás- _pensaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-_

 **** ** _Y bien chicos ustedes se conocen desde antes o solo por poco tiempo_**

_pues nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablarnos pero aquello cambio hace unos años atrás dándonos cuenta que los cinco compartíamos algo en común- _respondió Takao-_

La entrevista siguió con los chicos todas las personas de la cafetería estaban atentas a los comentarios de aquellos guapos y sexys hombres pues estaban jodidamente como querían, todas las personas querían saber más de ellos ahora que por fin había salido al descubierto sus nombres. Los de la Kiseki aún no reaccionaban estaban como piedras en el lugar ya que no podían asimilar todo ello y más que seguro otras personitas estaban de la misma forma

 ** _Bueno la última pregunta que más que seguro las personas quieren saber están comprometidos o en este momento les gusta a alguien o están saliendo con alguna persona-_** _pregunto la mujer haciendo que por un instante en la mente del tigre apareciera cierto león sonrojado cosa que no pudo evitar que por ese instante se le escapara una tierna sonrisa cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros_

_pues la respuesta es no ninguno de nosotros tenemos pareja _-respondió Himuro haciendo que el público se alegrara bastante-_

Después de aquello la mujer se despidió de cada uno para dar por terminado el programa

_nos vamos Reo- _dijo Akashi mientras pedía la cuenta la cual llego bastante rápido-_

_creo en donde quiere ir Sei-chan- _pensó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro_ -está bien Sei-chan. Al parecer ellos no van a reaccionar por un buen rato

_se lo tienen merecido, esto fue más divertido de lo que pensé – _le respondió mientras se colocaba de pie para luego salir del lugar junto con el peli negro_ -

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

_realmente estoy cansado- _decía Takao-_

_con todas esas preguntas y esas mujeres gritando quien no- _dijo Makoto mientras todos le daban la razón pues aquellos gritos los tenían enfermos-_

_que les parece un juego como en los viejos tiempos- _dijo el tigre sacando un balón de basket a saber de dónde-_

_que no habías dicho que habías dejado el basket Taiga- _dijo entre risas Himuro-_

_claro que lo dije pero no dije que lo haya dejado definitivamente pero me encanto decirlo más ver la cara que puso Aomine cuando dije aquellas palabras- _menciono haciendo que todos soltaran una risita al recordar el rostro del moreno-_

_si mal no recuerdo dejaste de jugar algunos meses por tu trabajo _-dijo Shoichi mientras el tigre asentía en confirmación-_

_aquel tiempo fue agotador el tener que diseñar varios edificios y tiendas- _dijo con un suspiro con solo recordar-_

_y bien Taiga dinos quien es la persona que te hizo sonreír cuando hicieron la última pregunta- _dijo Takao-_

_cierto Taiga todos nos dimos cuenta que por un instante mostraste una tierna sonrisa- _agrego Himuro-_

_Pues quien sabe puede que estaba pensando en alguien como puede que no _-les respondió con una sonrisa divertida mientras observaba cierta cabellera que conocía bastante bien_


	9. Chapter 9

_**capitulo nuevo chicos, espero que sea de su agrado**_

El tigre no pudo evitar que una hermosa sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro al ver aquella singular pero única persona, los demás miraban extrañados el tigre pues hace tiempo que ese tipo de sonrisas no se veían tan seguido por ello siguieron con la mirada en la dirección en donde miraba su compañero encontrándose con una gran sorpresa

_Es una broma _-pensaron ya que la personas que hacía que el tigre sonriera de esa manera no era nadie más que Akashi Seijuro conocido como el temible emperador, pero con aquellos pensamientos, surgieron muchos más como de cómo se habían conocido, en donde se habían encontrado o si se mantenían en comunicación por bastante tiempo, preguntas que prefirieron no darle importancia pues si el tigre era feliz que importaba lo demás_

_Voy a comenzar a pensar que nos están siguiendo- _dijo en tono de broma Kagami cuando los chicos llegaron en donde estaban ellos para luego despeinar al emperador como siempre lo hacía_ -

_Taiga deja de hacer eso- _dijo el emperador con su típico tono que usaba para esconder sus sentimientos-_

_ehh que cosa- _dijo haciendo el inocente como si no supiera que aquello provocaba un lindo sonrojo de parte del menor, cosa que por ello siempre que tenía oportunidad hacia aquello para ver aquella tierna y linda expresión-_

_Tai-chan estuviste increíble al igual que ustedes los demás quedaron con la boca abierta y de piedra al enterarse que eran ustedes- _dijo Reo dando un abrazo al tigre-_

_taiga tu…

_estoy bien Kazunari hace tiempo ya me resigne que Reo me diera estos abrazos pues aunque lo alejaba no entendía- _le respondió observando como ambos pelinegros se miraban fijamente_ -mmm creo que alguien está empezando a caer _-pensó el tigre con una pequeña sonrisa_ \- Reo

_dime Tai-chan- _le dijo sin quitar la vista de Takao-_

_si quieres conquistar a Kazunari te digo en seguida que es casi una misión imposible pero creo que tendrías una oportunidad- _le susurro haciendo que Reo al escucharlo mostrara una sonrisa al ver que había sido descubierto_ -

_lo tendré en cuenta Tai-chan, gracias

_todo por ver a mis amigos felices de una vez por todas- _le respondió_ \- y bien Akashi, Reo les apetece jugar un rato- _haciendo que los chicos asintieran para dirigirse a una de las canchas que había en el lugar_

_y bien como nos organizaremos- _pregunto Himuro pues en total eran 7-_

_are que casualidad encontrarlos aquí Akashi-san,Mibuchi-san, ha sido un tiempo Kagami-san

_porque se me hace conocido- _se preguntaba Himuro sin poder quitarle la vista a aquel hombre de cabellos rubios, más alto que él, el cual vestía de una forma que a pesar de ser ropa para salir le daba un toque de formalidad-_

_cierto ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos hayama- _dijo el tigre haciendo que el chico sonriera-_

_Ko-chan- _dijo Reo mientras lo abrazaba_ -

Al escuchar aquel nombre los demás no pudieron evitar mirar de pies a cabeza aquel hombre pues sí que los años hacían cambios para que el malcriado Hayama que ellos recordaran se convirtiera en aquel hombre maduro que ahora miraban

_quieres jugar _-le pregunto Himuro-_

_claro- _le respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que Himuro mirara para otro lugar-_

_Hey Tatsuya si sigues mirando así lo vas a gastar _-le susurro el tigre haciendo que el pelinegro diera un salto-_

_yo no estoy mirando a nadie Taiga- _le dijo mientras el tigre observaba ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-_

_si mira cómo te creo- _pensó mientras observaba que Hayama miraba disimuladamente a su hermano-_ al parecer algo bueno pasara solo si ellos dos se dan otra oportunidad para volver a amar _-pensaba mientras observaba disimuladamente a Himuro y Takao para luego comenzar el juego-_

Durante el partido el tigre aprovecho varias oportunidades para rozar al emperador pareciendo que no fueran intencionales, haciendo que el emperador se colocara nervioso aunque no lo mostraba por aquella mascara de emperador que siempre mostraba pero que Kagami se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía en realidad-

_realmente esto es todo un misterio- _pensó el tigre mientras terminaban el partido quedando empatados_ \- iré a comprar algunas bebidas

_Sei-chan te acompañara Tai-chan- _dijo Reo dándole un pequeño empujón al emperador haciendo que quedara al lado del tigre-_

_entonces vamos Akashi _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras este lo seguía sin decir nada-_

_estarán bien- _dijo Takao mientras los observaba como se alejaban-_

_si ya que es una oportunidad para Sei-chan _-respondió Reo haciendo que todos los miraran intrigados-_ es que Sei-chan lleva 4 años y algunos meses enamorado de Tai-chan-

_es una broma- _dijo Makoto-_

_pues no Sei-chan ama profundamente a Tai-chan solo que no se atreve a decirlo-le respondió mientras que los demás quedaban pensativos pues si Akashi ama al tigre y el _tigre no le era indiferente al emperador pues a quien puede engañar mostrando aquellas sonrisas porque diablos no estaban juntos, aquello les comenzaba a estresar ya que lo que más que querían era que el tigre fuera el más feliz del mundo y al parecer junto al emperador lo podría lograr_

 **Mientras en un máquina expendedora**

 **_** toma Akashi- _dijo el tigre pasándole una lata de bebida mientras tomaba las otras_ -

_gracias Taiga- _le dijo mientras bebía un poco de aquella refrescante bebida_ \- hey Taiga a que se referían que todos compartían algo en común

_te refieres a la entrevista- _le dijo mientras el emperador afirmaba_ \- pues es que cada uno fuimos lastimados por la persona que amábamos, el engaño que sufrió Tatsuya, la humillación de Kazunari, la traición de las parejas de Makoto y Shoichi

_te refieres al casamiento de Hyuuga y Teppei

_si aquel matrimonio que los chicos supieron unas horas antes que aquello ocurriera aunque no pensé que con el tiempo Shoichi y Makoto serían pareja aunque pensándolo bien ya tenía algunas suposiciones _-le dijo viendo que tenía la atención del emperador_ \- desde que nos volvimos amigos todos decidimos vengarnos así que cada uno se especializo en lo que amaba, haciéndose famoso sin que sus nombres salieran a flote, todos sabíamos que aquellas personas admiraban nuestro trabajo así que no había nada mejor que vieran nuestras personalidades para después vieran que aquellas personas que tanto admiraban resultaban ser nosotros, supongo que sus caras no tuvieron precio

_pues estas en lo correcto- _le respondió con una sonrisa al recordar sus caras-_ y que harás ya que cumplieron su venganza, harán mas

_pues no, ya que ahora tengo algo mucho mejor que pensar en otra venganza- _mientras se acercaba al oído del emperador-_ algo que me entregare por completo para tenerlo entre mis brazos- _le susurro lentamente haciendo que el emperador se estremeciera- que_ te parece si regresamos los chicos deben de tener sed

_c…claro- _nervioso y a la vez adolorido al pensar en que persona podría ser en la que el tigre estuviera tan determinado-_

_así que ya comenzaron _-pensó el tigre al ver a Hayama acercarse en donde estaba Himuro-_

_sé que puede sonar descortés pero me gustaría conocerte mucho mejor por ello te gustaría que quedáramos algún día- _le pregunto haciendo que Himuro se quedara unos instantes mudo pues eso no se lo esperaba de aquella persona_ -

_está bien acepto ya que yo también te quiero conocer _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentía aquellos latidos de su corazón al ver que Hayama sonreía de la felicidad-_

_Kazu-chan bueno yo…me gustaría ver si quieres salir a una cita- _le pregunto al fin-_

_claro- _contesto enseguida Takao pues aquello lo estaba esperando-_

_presiento que con ellos todo saldrá bien y no será como antes- _pensaron al mismo tiempo Takao y Himuro observando a aquellas personas mientras el tigre sonreía viendo que al fin sus amigos se daban una segunda oportunidad-_

_chicos trajimos las bebidas- _dijo el tigre-_

_pensé que habías ido a fabricarlas Taiga- _dijo Makoto tomando su favorita ya que al parecer el tigre no se había olvidado de ese detalle-_

Los chicos estuvieron conversando mientras bebían sus bebidas bastante animados cosa que si se preguntaban 4 años atrás nunca pensarían que llegarían a estar en esa forma pero debían de admitir aquello era divertido y relajante

_otra vez tropezando- _dijo el tigre el cual había tomado al emperador evitando que se cayera provocando que este se encontrara pegadito al pecho del tigre-_

_si hay oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas _-pensaba Reo el cual con disimulo apartaba una linda ramita que había utilizado para que el emperador tropezara-_

_bueno chicos creo que será mejor irnos- _dijo Shoichi pues se había dado cuenta que cada vez llegaba más gente al lugar que estaban viéndolos como si dudaban que si eran ellos o no-_

_será lo mejor que quiero aguantar una vez más sus griteríos- _dijo Makoto mientras los chicos asentían y salían del lugar aprovechando que no eran muchas y que aun tenían sus dudas-_

Cada uno se despidió de los chicos pues los 5 se hospedaban en el mismo hotel el cual no estaba tan lejos

_Akashi- _dijo en voz alta el tigre haciendo que el emperador se detuviera en la puerta de la limosina que lo había ido a buscar-_

_pasa algo Taiga

_mañana tienes algo que hacer

_pues no- _le respondió-_

_bien que te parece si salimos los dos- _le propuso dejando impactado al emperador_ -

_espera Taiga me está pidiendo salir con el- _pensaba mientras se controlaba para que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran_ \- está bien- _le respondió con su típico tono mientras veía como la mano del tigre se acercaba a su cabeza pensando que haría lo mismo que siempre hacia, gran fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios del tigre en su frente_ -

_bien nos vemos a las 3 en la fuente que está en el centro comercial no faltes Akashi- _le dijo estando tan cerca del emperador que este podía sentir en sus labios la respiración del tigre_ \- nos vemos mañana Seijuro- _le dijo en el oído para luego darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que provoco que las mejillas del emperador se sonrojaran al instante_ -me encanta verte de esta manera- _pensaba mientras lentamente se alejaba viendo el rostro del emperador para luego irse juntos con sus amigos los cuales tenían una sonrisa en la cara-_

_Sei-chan venga entra _-le decía Reo mientras tomaba la mano del emperador haciendo que este reaccionara y entrara en el vehículo_ \- bien Sei-chan esta es una gran oportunidad que hay que aprovechar- _le dijo entusiasmado mientras que Akashi solo asentía pues en su mente solo había dos cosas una que mañana saldría con el tigre y la otra era su nombre el cual había salido de aquellos labios los cuales deseaba besar una y otra vez sabiendo que aquello nunca se cansaría-_


	10. Chapter 10

Nuestro lindo y enamorado emperador andaba como en las nubes ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego a su habitación quedando frente a Reo el cual se encontraba bastante emocionado con la cita que tendría su amigo

_lo primero que debes hacer Sei-chan es elegir un buen conjunto para que Tai-chan no te quite los ojos de encima- _le dijo mientras el emperador reaccionaba y bajaba de su nube-_

_según mañana estará nublado- _le respondió el emperador-_

_mmm mejor aún Sei-chan tendrás la oportunidad perfecta de abrazar o acercarte a Tai-chan con la excusa que tienes frio- _le propuso haciendo que el emperador se sonrojara-_

_no creo que pueda hacer eso- _le dijo pues con solo pensarlo se colocaba nervioso-_

_se ve tan lindo de esa manera ahora entiendo porque Tai-chan hace aquellas cosas solo para ver aquella expresión- _pensaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de cariño-_ pero lo debes de hacer, si no te apresuras alguien te lo puede quitar Sei-chan, como sabes que ahora que todos saben la identidad de Tai-chan no se acerquen a él, recuerda que hay cierta persona que admira y ama sus trabajos, no estamos seguros que aquella persona cambie de parecer ahora que sabe la verdad-

_no dejare que Tetsuya se acerque a Taiga, él ya perdió su oportunidad- _le dijo seriamente, pues no permitiría semejante cosa pues el más que nadie amaba de una forma sin igual al tigre, nadie podía ganarle si en amor se refiere-_

_por ello debes de aprovechar esta oportunidad, aun no sabes a donde te llevara Tai-chan pero debes de aprovechar cualquier momento para que Tai-chan se enamore de ti- _le menciono mientras observaba como el emperador asentía_ \- bueno aunque Tai-chan ya está enamorado de ti pero es mejor que tú te des cuenta Sei-chan- _pensaba para luego hablar de diversas cosas y planeando diversos escenarios-_

 **Mientras en la habitación de un hotel**

Nuestro querido tigre se encontraba ya con sus pantalones de dormir dirigiéndose a la gran cama para tener un tranquilo sueño

_Taiga aun estas despierto- _decía Takao esperando que el tigre le respondiera-_

_recién me acabo de acostar, entra Kazunari- _le dijo mientras la puerta lentamente se abría dejando a la vista a Takao con su pijama ya puesta y aferrado a una almohada-_

_bueno Taiga yo…yo puedo dormir contigo esta noche- _le menciono recibiendo como respuesta que las sabanas de la cama en donde estaba el tigre se abrieran haciendo que Takao corriera para lanzarse a la cama-_

_al parecer me ganaron- _dijo Himuro el cual al igual que Takao llevaba su almohada entre sus brazos-_

_ven Tatsuya _-le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama al mismo tiempo en que Himuro entraba en ella-_ ahora me dirán porque tienen miedo, ya que esto siempre lo hacen cuando tienen miedo a algo _-les pregunto con un tono preocupado-_

_pues Taiga crees que estoy realizando lo correcto al haber aceptado tener una cita con Reo- _le pregunto-_

_claro que sí, conozco a Reo es una buena persona, ten por seguro que si tú le das una oportunidad, él te amara de una manera que no conoces, para él, tú serás lo más importante por lo que no debes de tener miedo a que te pase lo mismo que te hizo ese imbécil pues con Reo no pasara- _le dijo con una tierna sonrisa_ \- lo mismo va para ti Tatsuya, Hayama es bastante distinto a lo que conocíamos, es un hombre serio a sus costumbres, bastante leal diría demasiado leal, maduro, por ello si eliges estar con él será lo mismo que le dije a Kazunari respecto a Reo te convertirías en su centro, en su todo además es increíble que ambos cayeran en sus encantos _-dijo entre risitas al ver la cara de sus amigos-_

_lo mismo digo Taiga no espere que le propusieras aquello a Akashi- _le menciono Himuro-_

_Tatsuya tiene razón Taiga hasta mostraste varias sonrisas- _agrego Takao-_

_sobre eso, Sei es bastante distinto a lo que pensaba, él fue la persona que me encontró cuando aquello paso- _haciendo que ambos peli negros fruncieran un poco el ceño al recodar aquello y al recodar como ellos no pudieron hacer nada pues no sabían de eso hasta que ocurrió_ \- me animo de una forma bastante rara pero me sentí bien al escucharlo, además aquella faceta de emperador lo usa para esconder su nerviosismo, puede llegar a ser muy tierno, además cuando se sonroja es demasiado lindo por ello no puedo aguantar las ganas de hacer que me muestre aquella expresión cada vez que tengo alguna oportunidad _-termino de decir con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que ambos sonrieran_ _sinceramente, pues su querido amigo y hermano se había enamorado, por fin se daba una nueva oportunidad de estar con alguien-_

_debemos después agradecerle a Akashi- _pensaron ambos al ver y sentir la felicidad del tigre cosa que no podían estar más felices-_

_ya chicos a dormir que después no quiero escuchar sus quejas que de que tienen sueño- _dijo el tigre mientras los chicos se acomodaban y lentamente cerraban sus ojos_

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuestro querido emperador se dirigía al lugar acordado sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido por cada paso que daba, pudo distinguir enseguida al tigre el cual se veía perfectamente resaltando así lo atractivo que ya era el tigre **_(andaba vestido igual a la imagen que tiene el fic)_**

_Taiga- _dijo el emperador haciendo que el tigre lo mirara y sonriera_ -

_hola Akashi _-le menciono observando como el más bajo andaba vestido, cosa que le quedaba perfectamente bien pues aquel suéter blanco acompañado de un abrigo gris hacia resaltar bastante su pálida piel y sus hermoso ojos_ \- nos vamos

_a donde iremos- _le pregunto-_

_pues será una sorpresa _-le dijo con una sonrisa seductora haciendo que Akashi mirara para otro lado-_

_eres demasiado mono _-pensaba con una sonrisa empezando a caminar junto al emperador-_

Tras algunas horas ambos habían llegado a su destino, el cual era un festival, un gran y famoso festival por lo que el emperador podía observar-

_que te parece- _le pregunto-_

_pues es fascinante- _le respondió pues hace bastante tiempo que no iba uno y este tenía bastante cosas que nunca había visto-_

_entonces vamos, ya que tenemos mucho que ver _-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano al emperador-_

_T…Taiga es necesario ir así- _le pregunto apenado y nervioso-_

_no quiero que te pierdas Akashi por ello te mantendré muy cerca de mí- _le dijo nuevamente con aquella sonrisa seductora que tanto maldecía internamente el emperador ya que aquella sonrisa le provocaba que se colocara más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba-_

El tiempo pasaba pero Akashi ni se fijaba en aquello, pues lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo no tenía comparación, el lugar era perfecto y más al tener a su lado al tigre, el cual en ningún momento le soltó la mano hasta había veces que lo acercaba su pecho para protegerlo de la gente, cosa que no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Habían probado varias comidas, riendo de como el tigre le había quedado un poco de algodón de azúcar en la nariz, también obtuvo un lindo conejo de peluche el cual Kagami se lo regalo cuando gano en un juego de puntería

_Akashi que comes- _le pregunto al acercarse al menos con dos latas de jugo-_

_Takoyaki quieres- _le pregunto pasándole un palito mientras se iba llevando un Takoyaki a su boca cosa que se detuvo al tener demasiado cerca el rostro del tigre, el cual lentamente tomaba la mano del emperador para llegar el Takoyaki a su boca provocando que sus labios rozaran la mano del emperador-_

_están deliciosos Akashi- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego pasar una lata observando aquel lindo sonrojo en la cara del emperador-_

_Baka Taiga- _pensaba una y otra vez mientras bebía un poco intentando que sus nervios y corazón se calmaran_

Después de ese pequeño acercamiento, nuestra querida parejita siguió con su cita, divirtiéndose con los miles de juegos que había en el lugar, Akashi sintiendo celos de las miles de mujeres que miraban sin descaro a SU tigre pero aquello se calmaba un poco al sentir la mano del pelirrojo junto a la suya.

Estuvieron todo el día hasta que el cielo se oscureció, haciendo que el tigre comenzara a caminar a cierto lugar, cosa que al llegar el emperador se dio cuenta que se trataba de un mirador en donde había bastantes parejas ya reunidas

_Taiga porque estamos aquí- _le pregunto-_

_pronto comenzaran los juegos artificiales y este lugar es el mejor para contemplarlo _-le dijo mientras se acercaba al emperador rodeando la cintura de este con sus brazos, sintiendo como se tensaba al contacto_ -recuerdas que ayer te dije que me entregaría por completo para poder tenerlo entre mis brazos- _le pregunto mientras que el emperador asentía-_

_que no diga que encontró alguien _-pensaba Akashi sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo_ -

_Akashi sabes cuál sería mi día perfecto- _le pregunto mientras el emperador lo miraba dudoso-_

_cual sería Taiga _-le pregunto mientras observaba como el tigre se acercaba hasta quedar cerca de su oído como si le fuera a contar un gran secreto_ -

_mi día perfecto seria poder despertarme con tus besos e irme a dormir entre tus brazos ya que tu Seijuro eres como un caramelo que endulza mis días- _le susurro lentamente_ -

_que alguien me golpee en este instante, no escuche mal cierto…Taiga…el…el- _no pudo terminar sus pensamientos pues un fuerte sonrojo ataco sus mejillas al ser observado por aquellos rubíes, no sabía dónde esconderse ya que aquellas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa, nunca se esperó que Kagami le diría algo como aquello, nunca espero que en estos 4 años que llevaba enamorado del tigre, llegara el día en que este le diría aquellas palabras-_

_te lo dije Seijuro que me entregaría por completo para tener aquella persona entre mis brazos y eso mismo estoy haciendo ahora- _susurraba seductoramente haciendo que las barreras del emperador no pudieran levantarse mostrando completamente como se sentia él en realidad_ -Seijuro _-menciono mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla para acariciarla lentamente provocando que el emperador cerrara los ojos disfrutando de la sensación-_ no sabes cuánto te quiero- _le confeso acortando la distancia dándole un tierno y lento beso el cual fue correspondido enseguida por el emperador rodeando sus manos alrededor del cuello profundizando aquel beso que tanto deseaba, acompañado de un hermoso escenario de juegos artificiales-_


	11. Chapter 11

El beso lentamente se iba acortando pues el tan necesitado aire se hizo presente para ambos. Lentamente iban abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse enseguida con los del contrario

_Taiga…yo…yo…t….también te amo __ le dijo sin importarle que había tartamudeado, que sus manos temblaran, que su semblante de emperador no estaba, al diablo todo aquello, era lo de menos cuando por fin podía estar con la persona que tantos días había soñado estar__

_lo se_ _susurró mientras levantaba un poco al emperador para quedar casi a la misma altura_ _ sé que es algo tarde decirlo por todo lo de recién pero Akashi Seijuro me harías el honor de ser mi novio_ _le pregunto con una sonrisa__

_Baka Taiga eso no se pregunta si sabes mi respuesta __ le respondió con una sonrisa…gran sonrisa__

_supongo que tienes razón_ _dijo entre risas mientras volvía a besar a su ahora novio sintiéndose vivo, sintiendo como las sonrisas y alegrías que habían desaparecido volvían cuando estaba al lado del emperador, si aquella personita lo invadió por completo y sabía que pase lo que pase nunca se iría ni tampoco lo dejaría ir_

Las personas del lugar miraban con bastante asombro por tan tremenda confesión, algunas mujeres estaban que daban saltitos de alegrías mientras otras desearían que una persona como aquel pelirrojo se le declaran de esa forma algún día. Nuestra querida parejita estaba en su mundo en el cual solo existían ellos dos, por lo que no se dieron cuenta que un poco más allá de donde se encontraban una cabellera rosada, una celeste y una azul miraban sin poder creerlo aquella escena, hasta se habían refregado los ojos y pestañeado pensando que su vista y mente le estaban jugando una mala jugada pero no fue así lo que estaban observando en ese momento era realidad y aquella presión en su pecho también lo era

_nee Sei que te parece si nos vamos no quiero que en tu casa se preocupen que no llegas por lo tarde que es __ le dijo una vez que termino el beso pero sin alejarse en lo más mínimo__

_está bien Taiga_ _mientras este lo bajaba para luego pasar su mano por la cintura haciendo que el emperador se acercara más al cuerpo del tigre además que sus mejillas adquirieran un lindo color rojo_

_te ves bastante lindo cuando te sonrojas hasta me dan ganas de comerte_ _le susurro en el oído con una voz seductora para luego darle una pequeña mordida haciendo que el emperador diera un pequeño salto__

_Baka Taiga porque contigo no puedo tener mis barreras y cuando las tengo siempre las derrumbas_ _se decía en su mente pues sabía que sus mejillas estaban bastantes rojas ya que sentía el calor en aquella sona, su corazón no se calmaba y peor se ponía cuando aquella persona se le ocurría decir aquellas palabras_ _ supongo que con él…solo con él puedo dejar de ser el emperador y ser solamente Seijuro o Sei como me dice Taiga_ _pensó mientras una linda sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro_

Caminaron de esa forma para luego tomar un taxi llegando así a la gran casa del emperador. Ninguno de los dos decía nada pues sabían que tendrían que separarse y eso era algo que aún no querían

_Seijuro y…Kagami-san_ _se escuchó una voz haciendo que ambos pelirrojos giraran observando a un hombre mayor__

_padre_ _dijo el emperador al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al verse en aquella situación__

_mucho gusto Akashi-san, es un honor tener en persona a un gran empresario como usted_ _le dijo el tigre estirando su mano__

_el honor es mío al tener en frente a tan joven y reconocido arquitecto_ _menciono dando la mano que el tigre le ofrecía__ y por lo que veo al parecer Seijuro ya te cazo

_pues así parece_ _menciono con una sonrisa al igual que el mayor__

_Padre, Taiga

_Akashi-san me permite hablar con usted

_claro pero aquí no que te parece si entramos_ _mientras el tigre asentía y el emperador se colocaba nervioso al pensar que cosas le dirá Kagami_ _

Al llegar los tres hombres se dirigieron a la sala de estar mientras las doncellas llevaban te y algunos aperitivos

_ y bien Kagami que me tienes que decir_ _dijo con un semblante serio_

_bueno como ya debe de haberse dado cuenta estoy en una relación con su hijo pero antes de poder estar con el cómo una pareja, le vengo a solicitar su aprobación para estar al lado de Seijuro. Sé que él como hijo único es su mayor tesoro por ello me gustaría que usted diera su aprobación y bendición

_así que era eso y yo que pensaba que era algo más serio, Kagami claro que tienes mi aprobación, he visto cada uno de tus trabajos y sé que eres la persona perfecta para mi hijo además Seijuro lleva bastante tiempo enamorado de ti como para negarme a tu petición_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras nuevamente el pobre de Sei mostraba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas__

Después de la conversación suegro- yerno los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación del emperador

_Sei-chan necesito tu ayuda, Tai-chan que haces aquí_ _pregunto una vez que los chicos entraron__

_pues vine a dejar Sei a su casa y su padre me invito a quedarme ya que es tarde_ _le respondió_

_entonces tu…él…ustedes….vosotros

_Reo deja de hablar así

_ la repuesta es un si ahora somos pareja_ _menciono con una sonrisa el tigre__

_Kyaaaaaaaa felicidades a ambos __ dijo todo emocionado mientras los abrazaba_ _

_y bien en que debo ayudarte

_a cierto_ _alejándose de los chicos_ _ pues verán mañana es mi cita Kazu-chan y verán…

_quieres que te ayudemos con tu ropa cierto_

_ohhh que comes que adivinas Tai-chan

_fácil siempre en estas situaciones te comportas como una diva __ haciendo que Akashi soltara algunas risitas_ _ y bien a donde irán

_al parque de diversiones ya que pensé como es Kazu-chan aquel lugar sería perfecto

_y vaya que acertaste Kazunari ama esos lugares

_será mejor que empieces rápido para terminar temprano_ _menciono Akashi mientras este asentía y comenzaba aquello pero para desgracia del tigre y el emperador aquello termino realmente tarde pues el peli negro no se quedaba conforme alegando que su Kazu-chan no le gustaría_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Dos pelirrojos se iban despertando sintiendo sus cuerpos algo tensos y adoloridos por haber terminado durmiendo en el suelo

_ya se fue_ _pregunto el tigre al observar como Akashi leía un papel__

_si nos da las gracias por haberlo ayudado_ _le menciono con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el tigre le levantaba para acercase en donde se encontraba_ _

_espero que todo le salga bien y también_ _acercando su rostro al del emperador para darle un pequeño beso en aquellos dulces labios_ _ buenos días Sei

_buenos días Taiga_ _le menciono con una sonrisa__

 **En la entrada parque**

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba algo nervioso en la espera que aquella persona que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil con solo su presencia llegara

_Reo lo siento esperaste mucho_ _le dijo algo agitado__

_ no te preocupes Kazu-chan hace poco que llegue_ _le menciono con una sonrisa la cual Takao se la devolvió__

Ambos entraron al lugar observando las diversas atracciones que ofrecía el lugar siendo algo difícil elegir a cual subir primero, pero después de pensarlo algunos minutos se decidieron por ir a la montaña rusa ya que si estas en un parque lo primero es subirse en aquella atracción. Estando en la cima para luego el carrito se deslizara por aquellos rieles provocaron los gritos emocionados de ambos, riéndose durante todo el recorrido

_no pensé que te gustaran estas cosas Reo_ _le decía con una sonrisa_

_ehh porque

_pues es que no te ves cómo alguien que le encanten los parques de diversiones

_en realidad me encantan y cuidado_ _mientras lo atraía a su cuerpo para que chocara con una persona provocando que Takao se sonrojara un poco por aquel acto_ _ a dónde quieres ir

_mmm quiero ir al carrusel y después a las tazas giratorias_ _le decía emocionado haciendo que Reo sonriera con verdadero cariño al ver a Takao se esa forma, cosa que Takao se había dado cuenta provocando que su corazón se acelerara al ver aquella sonrisa en el más alto__

_entonces que esperamos_ _le menciono con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirse a las atracciones_

Durante todo el día Takao no podía creer lo que en ese momento estaba pasando. En todo momento aquella persona se mostraba tan dulce con él, lo cuidaba y lo protegía a cada momento acercándolo a su cuerpo para evitar que chocara con alguien o con el simple hecho de tomar su mano para que se perdiera. Siempre le preguntaba si se encontraba bien o necesitaba algo, se divertía en demasía y reía bastante con las cosas que le decía el peli negro aunque también había momentos que sentía celos, pues en varias ocasiones vio a varias mujeres ver a su Reo con ojos para nada inocentes cosa que le hizo enojar, pero al ver aquella sonrisa de parte del pelinegro y ver que Reo solo se fijaba en él hizo que su corazón latiera de alegría recordando así las palabras que le había dicho el tigre, cosa que también se enteró que ahora estaba en la casa de su ahora novio, aquello hacia que la alegría y felicidad que sentía creciera aún más. Si en realidad quería y deseaba que este día no acabara

_Kazu-chan espera aquí enseguida vuelvo_ _le menciono mientras este asentía con una sonrisa__

_realmente es una buena persona, hace tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera, tan libre, poder sonreír como lo hacía antes, será esto lo que siente Taiga cuando está al lado de Akashi, esta sensación de tranquilidad y naturalidad, si es así ya se lo que me pasa_ _se dijo con una sonrisa que con cada pensamiento crecía aún más hasta que sintió que su brazo fue tomado haciendo que mirara en dirección a la persona que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos provocando que su rostro cambiara radicalmente_ _ me puedes soltar Midorima

_ Que haces acá Takao_

_pues lo mismo que hacen las personas cuando vienen a este lugar

_con quien viniste

_ es algo que no te incumbe Midorima_ _le dijo con un tono y expresión fría__

_claro que me incumbe y deja de llamarme así, llámame como lo solías hacer antes_ _le menciono con un tono algo triste__

_para que llamarte así si te llamas Midorima no le veo ningún problema en que te llame por tu apellido además lo que haga o no haga es algo que no te interesa

_claro que me interesa ya que yo…

_Shintarou-san porque me dejaste atrás_ _decia una castaña con unos ojos color turquesa__

_ohhh veo que aun tienes a tu lado a la prometida que eligió tu madre, aún recuerdo como me lo restregó en la cara aquello y como al día siguiente me humillaste frente a todos_ _menciono haciendo que con cada palabra el peli verde bajara la cabeza arrepentido__

_Kazunari que te parece si seguimos_ _se escuchó una voz haciendo que el nombrado cambiara al instante su rostro__

_claro Reo y no te preocupes por ellos solo están de paso __ le menciono mientras se iba acercando al pelinegro__ eso es para mí_ _pregunto al ver un gran oso de peluche además de una manzana confitada, las cuales amaba_ _

_claro que son para ti, quería dártelo ya que sabía que te gustaría_ _mientras le entregaba los presentes__

_gracias realmente me encantaron_ _le agradecía con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el pecho de Midorima el cual había visto todo aquello se oprimiera más de lo que ya estaba al ver que aquella hermosa sonrisa ahora era dirigida para otra persona que no era_ él. _Vio como en cámara lenta aquella pareja desaparecía de la multitud sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior__

La parejita siguió entre risas y sonrisas sin que les afectara aquel encuentro, creando así un mundo que nadie podía interferir, un mundo que solo estaban ellos dos. Se pudo observar como el cielo iba tomando tonalidades anaranjadas, por ello, Reo decidió que ya era hora de decir aquellas palabras que había ensayado ayer a pesar de su nerviosismo, ambos se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna contemplando la magnífica vista que en ese momento contemplaban

_Kazu-chan hoy me divertí bastante al tenerte a mi lado

_yo también me divertí Reo, gracias por este día_ le _respondió con una sonrisa__

_Kazu-chan, mejor dicho Kazunari __ mientras Takao se sonrojaba al escuchar nuevamente su nombre_ _ sé que puedes que no estés preparado o no quieras estar nuevamente en una relación pero desde el momento en que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti, cuando jugamos no pude apartar mi vista ya que esta sin mi consentimiento te seguía y cuando no te encontraba te buscaba… sé que puede sonar raro el enamorarse en tan poco tiempo pero siento y estoy seguro que no quiero a nadie más a mi lado, ya que solo a ti es al que necesito…solo a ti, por ello me gustaría saber si quieres estar a mi lado_ _el pobre de Takao estaba que no se lo creía, aquella había sido la confesión más tierna, hermosa, maravillosa que jamás en su vida había escuchado, pestañeo varias veces pensando que era un sueño pero dejo esa idea de lado al sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de salir_

_yo…yo…Reo acepto… acepto estar a tu lado __ le dijo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa mientras el nombrado se paraba y abrazaba al menor expresando todo lo que sentía con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en su rostro_ _ como pensé con el puedo sentirme en paz, este sentimiento solo lo provoca él_ _pensó mientras aun con la sonrisa dibujada se apoyó en el hombro del mayor devolviendo el abrazo expresando al igual que Reo todo lo que en ese momento sentía__


	12. Chapter 12

En cierto lugar se encontraban dos pelinegros y dos pelirrojos arreglando la sala de estar, pues tendrían una tarde de película, mientras hacían aquellas cosas, observaban a un pelinegro andar de un lado para otro provocando que más de uno soltara una que otra risita

_ya Tatsuya que si sigues así me marearas_ _mencionaba el tigre mientras dejaba un pote de palomitas__

_no lo puedo evitar Taiga_ _le respondió pues ayer por la noche había recibido una llamada de parte de Kotaro para que salieran el día de hoy__

_y a donde irán_ _pregunto el Takao dejando las bebidas en la mesa__

_pues no lo se

_mas que seguro que te llevara a algún lugar que ambos disfruten_ _menciono el emperador para luego sonrojarse por un beso que había robado el tigre_ _

_realmente se vuelve bastante tierno cuando esta con Taiga_ _pensaban Takao y Himuro al ver aquel aspecto del emperador que nunca pensaron e imaginaron ver__

_no me dijo donde iríamos ya que lo quiere mantener como una sorpresa

_Ko-chan que es tierno_ _menciono mientras colocaba algunas cosas que había preparado el tigre__

_ustedes como creen que me veo __ pregunto pues debía de admitir que se sentía bastante nervioso_

_Ko-chan le dará un infarto cuando te vea

_ te ves bastante bien_ _opino el emperador_

_pues para comerte_ _mencionaron Kagami y Takao provocando que Himuro mostrara un ligero sonrojo y que ciertas personitas en especial uno se colocara celoso, cosa que su pareja enseguida se dio cuenta_

_pero yo conozco a alguien que se ve siempre apetecible por lo que siempre que tengo cerca a ese conejito debo de controlarme_ _menciono abrazando por detrás a su pareja y pasando lentamente su nariz por el cuello_ _

_Tai…ga para _ _menciono el emperador al sentir aquella caricia, sabiendo que ahora su rostro debe de estar completamente rojo pues su corazón había salido disparado al escuchar al tigre hablar con esa voz tan sensual que tiene y sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo__

Los demás no pudieron evitar soltar una risita, pues si antes alguien les hubiera dicho que Akashi Seijuro se sonrojaría tanto, que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente o que tartamudeaba, ellos nunca les hubieran creído y le dirían que está loco pero ahora lo podían ver, un emperador que derrumbaba sus grandes murallas construidas dejando ver a un ser bastante lindo y tierno que solo mostraba ese lado cuando estaba junto con el tigre, que al igual que el dejaba ver a un Kagami Taiga feliz, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando el profundo amor que tenía por el menor

_parar que Sei no estoy haciendo nada malo_ _le susurro para luego darle una pequeña mordida en el cuello provocando que el pobre emperador se estremeciera_

_Taiga por favor_ _dijo girando su cabeza para observarlo, mostrando una hermosa imagen al tigre el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a un Akashi sonrojado, con sus ojitos cristalizados y un pequeño puchero_

_eres tan adorable __ menciono mientras lo apresaba en sus brazos escuchando las risas de Takao el cual se abrazaba a Reo__

_al parecer ya vinieron a buscarte Tat-chan __ menciono Reo al escuchar el timbre__

_así parece_ _menciono aún más nervioso__

_tranquilo Tatsuya todo estará bien

_Taiga tiene razón Tatsuya si te colocas nervioso no podrás disfrutar de tu cita_ _agrego Takao viendo como el nombrado asentía y se despedía de ellos para dirigirse hacia la puerta__

_una rosa que será opacada por la belleza de su dueño_ _menciono el rubio al tener frente a la persona que hacía que su corazón se aceleraba con solo verlo__

_g…gracias __ menciono sonrojado tomando la rosa azul para luego salir junto con el rubio rumbo al lugar de su cita_

Himuro no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la persona que tenía a su lado, pues se veía bastante bien, aquellos jeans negros y esa camisa azul 3/4 hacían que su cuerpo resaltara bastante además que le daba un aire maduro y sensual y eso lo podía confirmar con las muchas miradas que las mujeres le dedicaban a su rubio

_pasa algo_ _le pregunto al verlo__

_ehh…em…no nada _ _le respondió sintiendose avergonzado por ser descubierto __

_Himuro ya llegamos_ _menciono con una sonrisa, viendo como el menor observaba el lugar_ _ puede que no sea tan impresionante como los que ha diseñado Kagami-san pero desde que lo vi me encanto por ello quería mostrártelo a ti

_no debes decir eso, a mí me encantan los acuarios, gracias_ _menciono con una sonrisa al ver el lugar, nunca había entrado pues aquel lugar no se encontraba antes, por ello se encontraba bastante emocionado__

_entonces que te parece si entramos_ _dijo extendiendo su mano para que Himuro la tomara__

_E…está bien_ _menciono tomando la mano sintiendo enseguida como su corazón aumentaba de ritmo al sentir el calor de la otra persona, un calor que lo colocaba bastante nervioso pero a la vez le trasmitía paz__

Durante el recorrido había quedado maravillado por el lugar, era bastante hermoso y aquellos peces de diversos colores le daba como una especie de magia al lugar. Además se había dado cuenta de lo caballero que resultaba ser Kotaro, siempre preguntándole si necesitaba algo, nunca se sobrepasó con él como varios idiotas habían intentado antes hacerlo, solo tenía tomado su mano mientras observaban el lugar, ese simple gesto hacia que se colocara nervioso y que su corazón latirá como nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera con aquel peli morado había sentido lo que en ese momento llegaba a sentir estando en compañía de aquel rubio

_creo que con él estaré bien_ _susurro Himuro con una sonrisa en su rostro_ _

_dijiste algo Himuro_ _le pregunto deteniéndose en una gran estanque__

_no nada Kotaro y es Tatsuya no Himuro_ _le dijo con una sonrisa observando cómo se sonrojaba_

_está bien T..Tatsuya_ _le dijo sonrojado__

_se ve demasiado lindo_ _pensó el peli negro acercándose cada vez más al rubio__

 **Mientras en un lugar un poco más alejado en donde se encontraba la parejita**

_me puedes decir porque diablos te tenía que acompañar

_pues necesitaba que alguien me ayudara Mine-chin, le pregunte a Mido-chin pero desde ayer anda raro_ _menciono mirando hacia cierto lugar quedando paralizado_

_que pasa que tanto miras __ le pregunto mirando al mismo lugar en donde el peli morado observaba_

Cuando aquellas personas se iban a mover algo o mejor alguien los detuvo

_es mejor que no digan nada en especial tu Aomine_ _menciono alguien con una sonrisa__

_Imayoshi_ _dijo intentando zafarse__

_yo que tu no lo haría sino quieres que algo te pase_ _le dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras el moreno sentía algo en su espalda__

_lo mismo va para ti moradito_ _menciono un pelinegro mientras que Murasakibara caía de rodillas por el golpe que le habían dado_ _ intenta hacer algo o decir algo no contaras para decirlo entendiste, no te gusto acostarte con quien se te diera la gana teniéndolo a tu lado ahora aguántate y mira lo feliz que se encuentra con alguien que no eres tu_ dijo _tomando su rostro y con brusquedad le mostraba la escena que en ese momento se podía observar y esa era de como Himuro se colocaba en puntitas para poder besar a Kotaro el cual le respondió con ternura__

_vamos Makoto no te sobrepases_ _le menciono mientras le tapaba la boca al moreno para que no gritara__

_sabes que estos bastardos se merecen lo peor por hacerlos sufrir_ _menciono haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver al peli morado llorar__

_si pero gracias a esos idiotas ellos encontraron a alguien mejor, mmm que te parece si nos llevamos a estos estorbos

_me parece una buena idea_ _mientras arrastraban a los chicos para salir del lugar, dándole una última mirada a la parejita la cual sonreía para luego abrazarse__

 **En cierta habitación**

Cuatro personas se encontraban observando una película de terror, cada una abrazando de su pareja disfrutando ese momento

_pasa algo Sei_ _pregunto al ver como el emperador había fruncido el ceño al leer un mensaje que le había llegado al celular_ _

_no es nada Taiga, solo que debo irme, al parecer mi padre necesita algo_ _menciono mientras se colocaba de pie__

_quieres que te acompañe_ _le pregunto siguiendo al emperador hasta la puerta__

_no es necesario el chofer me está esperando_ _sintiendo enseguida los brazos del tigre en su cintura__

_si es así está bien, cuídate mucho Sei, llámame cuando llegues a casa

_está bien Taiga_ _dijo con una sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos, pues en ese momento sentía aquellos dulces y adictivos labios, los cuales se movían a un ritmo que le hacían temblar sus piernas__

_eres demasiado apetitoso conejito_ _le dijo con una voz ronca cuando terminaron del beso para luego acercarse al cuello del emperador para lamerlo y morderlo sintiendo como su pareja se estremecía y suspiraba entre sus brazos_ _ creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí sino me convertiré en un lobo

_yo quiero que ese lobo me coma_ _pensaba el emperador mientras regularizaba su respiración y observaba a aquel tigre que lo observaba con deseo y amor haciendo que se estremeciera. Como le gustaría estar más tiempo con su pareja pero debía de hacer algo antes__ nos vemos después Taiga_ _mientras se colocaba de puntitas, haciéndole pensar al tigre que lo besaría, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir a su querido emperador en su cuello dándole una mordida_ _ los conejos también pueden morder_ _le menciono sonrojado para luego salir del lugar dejando un tigre sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se llevaba una mano en su cuello sintiendo la marca de los dientes de aquel tierno y sensual conejito__

El emperador ya se había subido al vehículo que lo estaba esperando dándole la dirección en donde debía ir. Durante el recorrido se encontraba observando por la ventana recordando los momentos vividos con el tigre, recordando más aun la cara que tenía este cuando le mordió, no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara

_Akashi-sama hemos llegado_ _le dijo el chofer sacando de sus pensamientos al emperador__

_gracias puedes esperar ya que no me tomara mucho tiempo

_no se preocupe Akashi-sama me encontrare en este mismo lugar __ menciono mientras observaba como el emperador salía del vehículo para caminar dentro del parque_ _

_ y bien Tetsuya que quieres decirme_ _le pregunto viendo como aquella persona que le había mandado el mensaje lentamente se giraba para verlo_ _


	13. Chapter 13

_**siento mucho si hay alguna falta de ortografia pero el sueño me esta venciendo**_

El silencio reino en el lugar, uno como si las palabras no salieran de su boca mientras el otro esperaba que de una vez hablara, vio como aquella persona respiraba profundamente al parecer dispuesto a hablar

_Akashi-kun estas saliendo con Kagami-kun_ _pregunto seriamente__

_a que viene esa pregunta Tetsuya_ _contesto con la misma seriedad_ _

_quiero saber

_no me digas que te gusta __ pregunto viendo como este no respondía_ _ sabes que lo perdiste cierto

_se puede volver a sentir los sentimientos que tuvo anteriormente __ respondió provocando que Akashi frunciera el ceño__

_tuviste toda la preparatoria para estar a su lado pero ahora que sabes que es famoso quieres que este junto a ti, no crees que algo estúpido

_no es estúpido Akashi-kun, además sé que lo lograre __ menciono con una pequeña sonrisa__

_que pena Tetsuya pero él está junto a mí

_puedes que seas mi reemplazo Akashi-kun_ _dijo haciendo que el emperador frunciera el ceño, pero sin derrumbar sus murallas aquello no lo lograría, si quiere meterse con Akashi Seijuuro vera que con él no se juega_ _ estas tan seguro que Kagami-kun te ama como dice

_ pues bastante Tetsuya, mas cada vez que gruñe mi nombre mientras me toca con tanto amor como si fuera un objeto frágil_ _menciono con una sonrisa al ver como el peli celeste fruncía el ceño__

_no creo que Kagami-kun haya hecho eso

_pues que puedes saber yo he estado con él, y digamos que sus frases en ingles en ese momento son las mejores

_ solo estas con él por la fama Akashi-kun ni siquiera lo mas

_ y me lo dice la persona que ahora lo está buscando porque se enteró que era un gran y famoso arquitecto, no sé cómo tienes el descaro de decirme esas cosas Tetsuya

_solo digo la verdad Akashi-kun_ _dijo subiendo un poco el tono_ _ tu nunca has amado a alguien así que entrégame a Kagami-kun, sé que él nunca te amara ya que sigue enamorado de mi

_dime tú lo amas, si tanto lo amaras no estarías con Daiki, si tanto lo amaras como tú dices estarlo no hubieras jugado con sus sentimientos hace años atrás, porque sé que tu sabias lo que sentía y te aprovechaste de aquello

_yo no me aproveche

_claro que lo hiciste, le diste falsas esperanzas haciendo que Taiga hiciera todo lo que quisieras, que te apoyara incondicionalmente sin decirle que estabas saliendo con Daiki, todos los sabían pero aun así nadie se atrevió a decirle aquello hasta que Taiga te cumplió todos tus caprichos, cuando al fin tomo todo su valor y se te confeso y como si nada le dices que todo este tiempo has estado saliendo con Daiki, tienes una idea de cómo se sentía_ _dijo en voz alta__

_pues se veía bastante bien me dijo que se alegraba por mí y que fuera fe…_ _no termino ya que una cachetada hizo que no terminara aquellas palabras, miro con furia a la persona que le había golpeado dispuesto a devolvérselo pero eso no ocurrió se quedó completamente helado al ver la cara de Akashi_

_ni se te ocurra hablar de eso porque yo lo vi cuando se derrumbaba, vi cuando su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, por tu culpa se convirtió en lo que es ahora, un ser frio, sínico un completo extraño para ti, el Taiga que tu conocías murió el día que lo botaste como un trapo usado_ _menciono completamente serio y calmado, un rostro que no sabía cómo descifrarlo, no podías ver más allá y eso aterraba al peli celeste ya que era la primera vez que veía aquella expresión_ _ y respondiendo a tu estúpida pregunta, soy el futuro dueño del imperio Akashi no crees que es estúpido que este con él por la fama o el dinero_ _viendo como Kuroko apartaba la vista cosa que no le permitió_ _ vamos Tetsuya sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad sabes que por tu culpa destruiste a un ser puro

_Akashi-kun basta

_por tu egoísmo, por pensar en tu bien destruiste aquel ser tan bondadoso y cálido_ _tomando los brazos para que Kuroko no se tapara los oídos en un intento de dejar de escuchar las palabras del emperador_ _ vamos que pasa porque intentas dejar de escuchar, ahh ya lo sé porque sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, sabes que lo destruiste pero sabes creo que debo agradecerte por eso ya que gracias a ti mi amor que llevo casi o más de 5 años se volvió realidad_ _viendo el rostro impactado del peli celeste_ _ que te asombra a diferencia de ti yo me enamore de Taiga desde que nos derrotaron en el campeonato, todos estos años mi amor no ha cambiado a pesar que nunca lo volví a ver gracias a alguien que lo hizo irse de aquí, acepte su nueva actitud ya que lo amo y pude estar a su lado como estoy ahora, así que no me vengas a decir que estoy con Taiga por su fama o su dinero no me hagas reír por aquellas absurdas ideas

_sabes te pareces bastante a la madre de Shintaro que más que seguro ahora que sabe lo de Kazunari esté intentando que Shintaro vuelva con él, solo por su fama y que su familia sea reconocida, son exactamente como dos gotas de agua que solo piensan en ustedes mismo, me da un poco de lastima Daiki por haberse fijado en alguien como tu Tetsuya_ _menciono mientras se alejaba del peli celeste_ _ lo que intestes no te resultara, Taiga no te tomara en cuenta tú mismo lo experimentaste cuando lo viste no así que una sugerencia no te atrevas a realizar algo porque si no yo mismo usare todas mis jugadas para destrozarte Tetsuya_ _dijo antes de salir del lugar dejando a un peli celeste sin moverse con una mejilla completamente roja_

_Akashi-sama su padre llamo hace unos instante me pidió que le dijera que le devuelva la llamada_ _dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto para que entrara el pelirrojo_ _

_gracias_ _para luego sacar su celular y marcar el número de su padre__

 **En cierto departamento**

Los chicos se encontraban limpiando la sala, dejando todo lavado y limpio sin rastro de alguna basura

_al parecer te fue bastante bien_ _dijo Takao al ver al recién llegado con un peluche de delfín_

_pues no lo puedo negar_ _respondió con sus mejillas de lindo color rosado_ _

_me alegro mucho por ti Tatsuya

Los chicos se quedaron un momento hablando con el peli negro de su cita soltando de vez en cuando una pequeña risita al ver el sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro del menos, ya cuando estuvieron satisfecho cada uno se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes molestar a Takao ya que tendría que compartir su habitación con su novio

_Sei le pasara algo no me llamado desde que se fue_ _pensaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina solo con un pantalón de dormir. Cuando bebía un vaso de leche escucho que_ _alguien golpeaba la puerta, extrañado fue a verla_ _ Sei que pasa porque estás aquí_ _pregunto pero no recibió ninguna respuesta solo un abrazo que le dio el menor el cual correspondió al instante__ me quieres decir que paso

_quiero estar a tu lado Taiga_ _murmuro sin soltarlo__

_Akashi-san lo sabe_ _recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del parte de su pareja_ _ ven vamos que esta noche está bastante helada y no quiero que te enfermes __ mientras lo llevaba a su habitación, sabía que algo le pasaba a su pareja, no era en relación a su padre sino otra cosa, su instinto se lo decía, pero prefirió no hablar ni preguntar de ello prefirió hablar de otros temas intentando que se olvidara de sus problemas_ _ sabes te ves bastante lindo con una de mis poleras_ _dijo al ver como su ropa le quedaba bastante grande, cosa que lo hacía bastante tierno pero a la vez tentador_

_Taiga deja de decir eso __ menciono sonrojado, ahí estaba de nuevo desnudo sin ninguna muralla levantada pues con el simple hecho de estar al lado de ese hombre no aparecía ninguna de ellas__

_ven será mejor que descanses no quiero que mi lindo conejito se vaya a enfermar_ _viendo como su pareja se acostaba al lado suyo, cosa que aprovecho para atraerlo a su cuerpo_ _ no sé qué habrá pasado pero no quiero que estés triste o algo parecido, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado ya que te amo y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo_ _para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios_

_gracias Taiga_ _dijo pues aunque sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del tigre para estar calmado_ _ yo también te amo Taiga_ _murmuro mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del tigre al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos lentamente se iban cerrando para dar inicio a un tranquilo sueño en los cálidos brazos del ser que mas ama__


	14. Chapter 14

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando haciendo que dos pelirrojos se despertaran viéndose entre sí, con aquella mirada de amor que solo ellos sabían darse

_buenos días Sei_ menciono el tigre con una sonrisa mientras lo atraía más a su cuerpo y lo besaba tiernamente_

_buenos días Taiga_ le respondió con una sonrisa llena de amor mientras se acercaba nuevamente a aquellos labios para poder disfrutarlos nuevamente, se sentía en calma y tranquilo como si nada ni nadie podría destruir lo que había entre ellos, las palabras que había dicho Kuroko habían quedado al olvido ya que toda su mente se encontraba concentrada en sentir aquel calor, aquellas grandes manos que se movían despacio en su espalda

_ me encanta verte así Sei, me dan más ganas de poder verte de aquella manera siempre que puedo además de querer devorarte mi lindo conejito_ mencionaba con una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado y su respiración media agitada_

_y a mí me gusta estar a tu lado_ menciono mientras lo abrazaba quedando recostado en el cuerpo del tigre_

_a mi también mi querido conejito me siento tranquilo y en calma siempre que te tengo en mis brazos y poder sentir aquel aroma a fresas que siempre tienes_ mientras repartía pequeños besos en el cuello y hombro del emperador_

_Taiga es hora de levantarse….Ohhh lo siento mucho

_Kazunari que pasa porque te quedas en la puerta…. Ya entiendo, buenos días cuñado

_ya dejen a Tai-chan y a Sei-chan en su momento a solas_ mencionaba Reo mientras sacaba a los dos peli negros que querían seguir molestando a la parejita_

_jajaja esos dos sí que les gusta molestar_ mencionaba entre risas al ver el rostro de su pareja_

_no te rías Taiga que no es gracioso, más con lo que vieron_ decía mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho del tigre pues se sentía bastante avergonzado_

_mmm puede que tengas razón, te vieron de esta forma tan sexy que tienes y eso solo yo lo puedo ver_ decía viendo como su pareja se sonrojaba aún más y escondía su rostro en su pecho_

_Baka_ escucho haciendo que lo abrazara mientras sonreía, para él no podía existir ser más tierno que la persona que se encontraba entre sus brazos, puede que la primera impresión no fue la mejor pero ahora le alegraba de tenerlo entre sus brazos, el poder disfrutar los días con su compañía, en realidad se sentía bastante afortunado en tener como pareja a Akashi Seijuro, para muchos el emperador que daba miedo con su mirada pero para él era un tierno hombre que se sonrojaba con cada palabra y demostración de amor que hacía, era tímido aunque no lo creyeran era bastante tierno tanto intentaba hacer el primer movimiento_

_te amo tanto mi lindo conejito

_yo también te amo Taiga_ menciono mientras levantaba su rostro mirando aquel hombre que tanto tiempo había sido un amor no correspondido pero que ahora lo tenía junto a él_

_nee será mejor levantarnos o vendrán nuevamente a molestarnos_ menciono mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su pareja para luego levantarse de la cama_

El emperador fue el primero en entrar al baño mientras el tigre organizaba algunos papeles y otras cosas que debía llevar para su trabajo ya listo entro al baño ya que en ese momento había salido el emperador

_sí que se demoraron tortolitos_ mencionaba Takao mientras que Himuro dejaba el desayuno en la mesa_

_y ustedes como durmieron ya que a final de cuenta tu cama es más pequeña Kazunari, así que más que seguro que aprovechaste la cercanía

_hay que admitir que te gano Kazunari_ menciono Himuro con una sonrisa al igual que el tigre al ver el rostro sonrojado del nombrado_

Después del desayuno cada uno se dirigieron a sus obligaciones

_ bien este es el lugar_ pensaba el tigre viendo un terreno_

_Kagami-san_ escucho haciendo que se girara encontrándose con un castaño_

_Sakurai tanto tiempo_ menciono ya cuando el castaño con un rostro más maduro, seguro de sí mismo estaba frente a él_ realmente has cambiado

_pues pasaron algunas cosas que hicieron que dejara a mi antiguo yo atrás

_no somos los únicos_ pensaba observándolo_ y bien se mas o menos de que se trata el proyecto pero me dijeron que serían dos personas que me hablarían de lo que querían

_bueno sobre eso…

_buenos días Kagami-kun_ se escuchó haciendo que el tigre pensara que aquello sería un largo día mas al ver la cara de aquel peli celeste

 **Mientras en otro lugar más específico en un estudio**

_ gírate un poco más a la derecha por favor_ mencionaba un peli negro con cámara en mano sacando diversas fotos_ bien hemos terminado

_muchas gracias por aceptar, es un gran honor contar con su presencia Takao-sama

_por favor deje de decirme de aquella manera, el honor es mío al poder participar en este proyecto tan importante_ le decía a un hombre ya de edad, el cual era el presidente de la empresa en donde se encontraba_

_pero aun así le agradezco con toda mi alma_ haciendo una reverencia_

_ara cariño que casualidad encontrarte aquí_ se escuchó la voz de una mujer haciendo que Takao frunciera el ceño un poco_

_es bastante extraño que ande por estos lugares Midorima-san no cree que debería estar con su futura nuera en vez de andar por estos lugares_ menciono viendo como el rostro de la mujer desaparecía la sonrisa_

_es que cariño te andaba buscando

_sabe si intenta que vuelva con su hijo está perdiendo su tiempo

_no hay necesidad que te hagas el difícil si al final sigues enamorado de él como un idiota

_y usted sigue siendo la misma sínica de siempre, a que viene, a que este con su hijo ahora que deje de ser un don nadie que mancharía el distinguido apellido Midorima, no me haga reír señora, usted me separo de su hijo así que hágase responsable de lo que causa, realmente siento pena de su esposo al tener una mujer como usted que solo busca fama y distinción realmente mujeres como usted no valen la pena_ menciono deteniendo la mano que iba en dirección a su mejilla_ no me diga que se encuentra sorprendida de que la persona que pensó que solo lloraría y no haría ni diría nada ahora le diga sus verdades , realmente es ingenua al pensar de lo que me hizo más lo que me hizo su hijo no cambiaría_ menciono mientras soltaba la mano de aquella mujer_

_Kazu-chan te vine a buscar_ menciono mientras su sonrisa se borraba al ver aquella mujer tan reconocida para ella_

_claro solo deja guardar la cámara y nos vamos ya que ya termine de hablar con esta señora_ menciono mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía en donde se encontraba Reo siendo recibido por un abrazo y un beso en la frente que lo hizo sonreír mientras se dirigían fuera del lugar siendo observados por aquella mujer que en ningún momento se movió por lo shockeada e impactada que se encontraba


	15. Chapter 15

_ solo unas horas más y esto habrá terminado por hoy_ pensaba el tigre el cual ya se sentía cansado, pues todo el día Kuroko había intentado acercarse más de lo debido o actuaba demasiado amigable cosa que le disgustaba más estando trabajando, en cambio con Sakurai era otra cosa se había llevado bastante bien con la nueva actitud que ahora tenía el castaño_

_relajase Kagami-san ya falta poco_ mencionaba el castaño mientras le daba una taza de te_

_gracias, realmente es agotador_ dijo para luego dar un sorbo a la bebida_ lo único que quiero es ver a Sei

_se refiere a Akashi-san , eso quiere decir que es su pareja

_pues sí, Sei es mi pareja_ menciono con una sonrisa_

_me alegro por usted, sé por lo que sufrió, por ello me alegro que encontrara alguien a quien amar

_y dime a que se debe tu cambio, tuvo que pasarte algo bastante doloroso para que cambiaras

_creo que algo que le paso a usted pero no lo mismo, el único causante de mi cambio fue aquella persona que ahora viene

_Kagami-kun que te parece si después vamos al maji Burger como antes

_lo siento pero tengo a alguien que me espera y no quiero hacerlo esperar_ menciono haciendo que el peli celeste frunciera el ceño mientras que un castaño se aguantaba una risita que quería escapar de sus labios_ mañana seguiremos viendo los pequeños detalles que quedaron pendientes, hasta mañana_ menciono mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir del lugar_

_tu no iras a ningún lado ni tampoco seguirás a Kagami-san_ menciono tomando el brazo del peli celeste viendo enseguida la mirada fría que le daba este_ no te voy a permitir que destruyas la relación que tiene con Akashi-san, no volverás a hacer lo mismo que hiciste a mi relación con Aomine, así que ten presente aquello Kuroko, ya no soy el mismo así que prepárate por que no permitiré que durante el tiempo que Kagami-san este aquí te acerques a él_ le dijo para luego soltarlo y dirigirse a la salida del lugar en donde cierta persona lo estaba esperando_

_no te demoraste nada Ryo_ mientras lo abrazaba_ hace poco vi a Kagami, en realidad volvió, solo espero que Akashi diga lo que siente

_jejeje de eso no debes preocuparte Chihiro ambos están juntos_ dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su pareja_

_me alegro por ellos, supongo que él será el encargado de diseñar este proyecto

_si y quedara hermoso ya me lo estoy imaginando

_bien que te parece si vamos a nuestra cita como la habías planeado_ mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura viendo la sonrisa de su pareja. Ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado o imaginado que un día estarían juntos pero ahora daban gracias por aquellas cosas que tuvieron que pasar antes de encontrarse, pues ahora se encontraban en los brazos de la persona que aman más que nadie en el mundo

 **Mientras con el tigre**

Había llegado a su hogar mientras se sentaba en el sillón y soltaba un suspiro cansado

_parece que no fue un buen día

_parece que para ti tampoco

_era bueno hasta que apareció esa señora intentando que volviera con Midorima_ menciono frunciendo el ceño al recordar_

_waooo parece que no soy el único que viene cansado_ dijo Himuro al ver a los chicos_

_y a ti que te paso

_simple Murasakibara, su tienda se encuentra cerca de donde debo realizar mi trabajo y cuando me vio ha estado molestando, el muy bastardo hasta intento besarme pero justo llego Kotaro y lo golpeo para luego llevarme con él_ dijo lo último con una sonrisa_ y tu porque estas así

_Kuroko_ dijo haciendo que los chicos se dieran una idea de lo que pudo pasar su hermano y amigo_ quiero ver a Sei

_y porque no lo llamas Tai-chan más que seguro él te debe estar esperando o a lo mejor él también te quiere ver

_Kazunari que estas tramando

_yo nada Tai-chan_ menciono con una sonrisa_

_algo estas planeando siempre que sale ese Tai-chan es que algo estas planeando_ dijo viendo fijamente al peli negro el cual tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro_ llegare tarde_ menciono mientras se colocaba de pie para dirigirse a la salida al mismo tiempo que marcaba cierto numero_

_Kazunari que estas tramando

_nada solo le di algo al emperador que si se lo llega a probar y que Taiga lo vea ten por seguro que Akashi mañana no podrá caminar

_entonces vamos a descansar más que seguro Taiga no vuelve_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su habitación_

 ** _Con el emperador_**

_esto no se ve bien, en que estaba pensando Kazunari en darme esto_ mencionaba mientras se observaba en el espejo de su habitación, la vestimenta que el peli negro le había dado esta mañana_ no creo que le guste a Taiga

_pues yo creo que te ves bastante provocativo con lo que andas mi pequeño conejito, no ahora eres un lindo gatito_ se escuchó desde el marco de la puerta_

_T….Taiga y…yo iré a cambiarme_ menciono todo sonrojado mientras se dirigía al baño cosa que no paso, ya que unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura_

_por qué lo harás te ves hermoso con aquel traje_ menciono viendo el pequeño Short afelpado de color negro que atrás traía una cola de gato negra, un peto también afelpado y para terminar unas adorables orejas de gato color negra y una cinta de color rojo_ debo agradecerle después a Kazunari

_Tai…ga_ dijo nervioso al ver aquella mirada de depredador que tenía su pareja mientras lo observaba_

_Sei quiero hacerte mío_ susurro en el oído haciendo que el cuerpo del emperador se estremeciera y que su corazón latiera como loco. El tigre se quedó observando al emperador en busca de alguna respuesta, obteniendo como respuesta un beso demandante de parte de Akashi


	16. Chapter 16

Lentamente los brazos del tigre se movieron hasta llegar a la cintura de su emperador, acercándolo más a su cuerpo y sintiendo aquella suave piel provocando que el emperador se estremeciera al sentir aquellas manos en su espalda, las cuales repartían tiernas caricias.

Ambos se separaron en busca de aire mientras se observaban con un amor que nadie en el mundo podía negar. El corazoncito del pelirrojo latía a mil, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, ya que aún no podía creer que su sueño se había hecho realidad, que aquel ser que tantos años amo estaba a su lado, que aquel calor y aquel amor que reflejaban aquellos hermosos rubís era realidad, aun pensaba que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos encontrándose que aquello, que todo lo vivido, todas aquellas caricias eran solamente un sueño haciéndolo volver a una triste realidad

_estoy aquí Sei y nunca me iré de tu lado_ susurro el pelirrojo en el oído del menor abrazándolo tiernamente, de una u otra forma había imaginado lo que su pequeño se encontraba pensando, pues conocía a la perfección a su pelirrojo, sus inseguridades y miedos y uno de ellos era su relación, sabía que su pequeño había veces que pensaba que aquello era un sueño, pero él lo haría ver que no era así, sino la realidad, una hermosa realidad que compartían ambos_ te amo, realmente nunca pensé que volvería a amar nuevamente pero mírame aquí, he caído presa de un hermoso conejito que tengo en mis brazos, la única persona que logra entenderme, la única que con solo su presencia me tranquiliza y me relaja, la única persona que me vuelve loco, eso y mucho más me provocas Sei_ menciono viendo aquel hermoso sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de su pequeño. Lentamente beso aquellos labios de una forma lenta, llena de sentimientos demostrando lo que había dicho segundos antes_

Con pasos lentos ambos fueron caminando en dirección a la cama, sin romper el beso que los unía. Kagami con cuidado recostó a su pareja en la cama para luego quedar sobre ella, terminando así el beso para admirar la belleza que era su pelirrojo, realmente lo amaba, sentía un gran amor por aquella persona que a pesar de su frialdad que mostró en un inicio estuvo a su lado, no se alejó como la mayoría lo hacía, se enamoró de aquella persona insegura y tierna que se ocultaba detrás de aquella gran muralla que siempre colocaba para que nadie lo dañara, se enamoró de cada una de sus facetas… se enamoró como nunca antes lo había hecho

_T…Taiga_ menciono nervioso el emperador al ver como el mayor lo observaba además de aquellas hermosas palabras que le había dicho_

El tigre solo sonrió de manera dulce a su amor para nuevamente acercarse para besarlo mientras lentamente recorría el cuerpo de su pareja deleitándose de los gemidos ahogados que hacia el emperador con cada rose que realizaba. Sus caricias eran dulces y lentas, ya que quería que fuera especial, quería que su pequeño emperador no se asustara y disfrutara, que sintiera el amor que él le profesaba

_nhggg Tai…ga_ gimió al sentir como una mano de su pareja lo masturbaba mientras que la otra lo preparaba con mucho cuidado, se había dado cuenta que su pelirrojo lo trataba como si fuera el tesoro más delicado del mundo, lo tocaba con tanta devoción y amor que no había forma de negar lo que este sentía, por unos instantes se le había venido a la mente aquella charla que había tenido con aquel detestable peli celeste pero enseguida la borro, quería solo sentir como aquel ser lo trataba y mimaba como solo el tigre sabía hacerlo_ Taiga ya

_Sei intenta relajarte ya que te dolerá_ menciono para luego besarlo mientras entraba en el interior de su pareja sintiendo enseguida como las uñas se enterraban en sus hombros y de aquel grito que había sido ahogado en aquel demandante beso_ tranquilo ya pasara no me moveré hasta que sientas bien_ menciono confortándolo, dándole pequeños besos en su rostro y cuello_

Sintió como las caderas del emperador se movían dándole a entender que ya podía moverse. Comenzó lento mientras escuchaba a su pareja suspirar y gemir su nombre, no podía dejar de verlo pues era hermoso, realmente se encontraba agradecido con los dioses de presentar en su vida a un ser tan hermoso como lo era su pequeño

_t..taiga nhhggg yo...abrázame_ mencionaba entre jadeos al sentir que no aguantaría mucho

_lo que tú quieras mi lindo conejito_ respondió con voz ronca y una sonrisa, atrayéndolo a cuerpo sintiendo enseguida como esas manitas rodeaban su cuello y de como esos gemidos llegaban a su oído. Gimiendo el nombre de su amado ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo

_ te amo Taiga_ dijo una vez recuperado el aliento, sintiendo enseguida como el cansancio invadía su ser

_descansa mi pequeño_ murmuro mientras lo acercaba más a su cuerpo y repartía tiernas caricias, observando con una sonrisa como su amor dormía profundamente con una sonrisa en el rostro_ realmente me has cambiado Sei, contigo arriesgare lo que se sea por ello ya sé y tome aquella decisión solo espero que aceptes_ dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido

 **Al día siguiente**

Un pelirrojo de unos hermosos rubís se iba despertando viendo enseguida la persona que se encontraba a su lado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al verlo tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, su pequeño y hermoso ángel estaba a su lado, tan bello como siempre ha sido. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y dejarlo descansar un poco más se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, para así poder ducharse

Una vez listo y vestido miro a su pequeño arreglando las mantas para que no se enfermara, ya hecho aquello salió de la habitación hasta la sala de estar en donde encontró una persona bastante conocida para el

_buenos días Akashi-san_ menciono viendo como este subía su mirada de los papeles que hace unos segundos se encontraba observando

_buenos días Kagami-kun_ menciono con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como el nombrado se sentaba frente a él

_si no le molesta Akashi-san, debería de realizar negocios con las empresas que figuran en aquel papel, aquellas empresas lograra que los beneficios aumenten bastante además de hacer crecer y expandir su empresa en comparación a las compañías ha estado observando

_veo que tienes un buen ojo para estos temas

_se podría decir que si además de ser arquitecto me he involucrado en el ámbito de los negocios, pues he asesorado a varias compañías, algunas de ellas son las que le he nombrado, por ello estoy seguro que será una gran inversión además de la obtención de grandes ganancias

_me agradas chico_ dijo sinceramente dándose cuenta que si la persona que tenía en frente no fuera arquitecto estaba completamente seguro que sería un gran empresario, uno que muy pocas veces logras ver_ dime a lo que has venido sé que no quieres hablar solamente de trabajo hay algo que quieres decirme no es así muchacho

_sobre ello quiero hablar primero con usted _ menciono para luego decir lo que ya había decidido_

_acepto, por mi parte no me opongo a lo que has decidido

_se lo agradezco mucho_ dijo con una gran sonrisa sintiéndose más tranquilo al escuchar la respuesta_

_no es nada… será mejor que te vayas a despedir de mi hijo estoy seguro que tendrás bastante trabajo y no querrás llegar tarde_ viendo como el pelirrojo asentía y se colocaba de pie_ también será mejor que te cubras el cuello realmente no pensé que mi hijo sería tan posesivo como para dejarte aquellas marcas_ dijo bastante divertido al ver como aquella persona que era bastante seria se colocaba completamente rojo por su comentario_ _realmente mi hijo eligió bastante bien, a su lado será feliz_

Después de haber salido del hogar de su amado despidiéndose y mimándolo bastante, algo que ambos querían seguir pero sabían que debían realizar sus actividades por ello con un profundo beso se despidieron para realizar sus labores.

Había sido un día bastante agotador si contamos que tuvo que entregar 3 diseños de construcciones y soportar los " _discretos"_ coqueteos que realizaba un peli celeste para llamar la atención cosa que de un momento a otro paro, más específico fue cuando el tigre movió el suéter que andaba trayendo dejando a la vista ciertas marcas que hizo que el peli celeste quedara de piedra y que un castaño estuviera a punto de estallar en carcajadas al ver el rostro de este

_después de todo por fin estoy aquí_ mencionaba mientras entraba al gran edificio

_puedo ayudarlo en algo señor

_si, ando buscando un anillo, un hermoso anillo para un momento especial_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía a la vendedora pensando al mismo tiempo en las palabras que diría cuando llegara el momento_


	17. Chapter 17

Una tranquila mañana se encontraban 5 personas mirándose fijamente en espera que uno de ellos comenzara a hablar sobre el motivo por el cual se encontraban reunidos

_bien chicos lo he reunido para que puedan ayudarme en algo bastante importante para mi_ menciono un pelirrojo un tanto nervioso_

_ya dinos de unas vez Tai-chan sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros

_Kazunari tiene razón Taiga así que dinos de una vez

_bueno necesito su ayuda en dos temas_ menciono sacando dos planos_ primero quiero que me ayuden con este_ abriendo el primero para que aquella personas lo observaran, viendo la cara de impresión que mostraban_ y el segundo tiene completamente relación con esta pequeña cosita_ sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, escuchando enseguida el grito de emoción de Takao y Makoto y la sonrisa de los demás

_cuenta completamente con mi ayuda bro

_y con nosotros_ respondieron sacándole una sonrisa al tigre_

_gracias por su ayuda, también me gustaría que se mantuviera en secreto, así que no debe salir de nosotros esto

_Bro supongo que tienes todo preparado para dedicarte a estas dos creaciones pero tu demás trabajo, si no mal recuerdo aun no terminas el que tienes junto a ese peli celeste

_de eso no te preocupes ya lo termine así que no necesito ir a ese lugar nuevamente, ahora me dedicare a estos dos proyectos, ya que quiero que estén lo más antes posible, también no quiero que cierta personita sospeche ya que estaré un poco ocupado

_lo dirás cuando esto todo terminado y se inaugure_ menciono Imayoshi_

_pues si por lo que por el momento será un secreto entre nosotros, ni siquiera la prensa sabrá lo que se esté construyendo esta su apertura

_que les parece si vamos a comprar todo lo que necesitaremos, yo ya quiero comprar las pinturas para poder hacer lo que tengo planeado_ menciono Takao bastante emocionado_

_creo lo mismo. Lo que tienes pensado se necesitara de varias cosas que junto con Shouichi debemos ir viendo

_decidido, comencemos de una buena vez antes que Taiga se arrepienta_ menciono haciendo que varios soltaran algunas risitas_

El tiempo comenzó a andar, pasando 3 meses y medio desde que comenzaron con el pedido del tigre, aunque claro nadie sabía lo que ocurría, ni siquiera Kotaro y Reo, todo debía de mantenerse en secreto hasta la fecha de término. Todos a pesar que había sido una locura todos aquellos días les era sumamente divertido ya que deseaban que terminaran para que su amigo y hermano diera marcha a su plan. Aunque claro no todo podía ser felicidad, en el transcurso de aquellos días se habían encontrado en reiteradas veces con un peli celeste, un peli morado y un peli verde los cuales al verlos no lo dejaban tranquilos, ya no recordaban las veces que tuvieron que burlarlos para que no descubrieran nada o simplemente ignorarlos pero aun estos no se rendían hasta el día que cada uno exploto, no aguantaron más aquello agregando que por lo ocupado que se encontraban eran muy pocas veces que veían a sus parejas, no pudieron más, explotaron dejando petrificados aquellas personas por las varias palabras que habían dicho para luego seguir su camino

_bien terminamos_ menciono Takao con una sonrisa viendo el lugar_

_realmente debo decirte Taiga te has superado, esto más tu otra obra es lo más hermoso que he visto

_gracias Bro ya sabes si tú con Kotaro deciden vivir juntos yo les diseñare su hogar esto también va para ti Kazunari_ dijo mientras Makoto se reía al ver como los peli negros estaban completamente rojos

_ya tienes todo listo no es así

_claro Imayoshi todo está listo para mañana por la noche, todos estarán presente además de que habrán varios periodistas, ya quiero que llegue

_tranquilo tigre que no lograras nada estando así

_ya me entenderán cuando se encuentren en mi lugar, ya los quiero ver

_vamos bro sabes que saldrá todo bien con todo lo que has preparado para que sea especial no creo que nada lo estropee

_cierto mejor vámonos, parecemos mapaches por no dormir en estos últimos días_ menciono el tigre apagando las luces del lugar para luego salir junto con los chicos esperando que el día de mañana se pasara rápido para poder dar comienzo a su plan_

 **Al día siguiente por la noche**

Todas las personas que habían sido invitadas quedaban con la boca abierta al llegar al lugar en donde habían sido invitados. Aquel lugar era sumamente hermoso, un hermoso salón de puros vidrios, el cual dejaba a la vista el hermoso jardín lleno de flores que se encontraba alrededor del lugar, en el fondo estaba pintado la torre Eiffel de noche de tal manera que pareciera que estuvieras en el mismo lugar contemplándola, mas si le agregamos que el techo estaba pintado un hermoso cielo nocturno, era como un sueño, el lugar era hermoso más su decoración

_así que era esto lo que te mantenía tan ocupado Taiga_ menciono el emperador con un hermoso traje blanco con una camisa roja y corbata negra_

_si quería terminarlo lo más pronto, te gusta Sei_ respondió con una sonrisa viendo a su hermoso emperador_

_es hermoso, tiene algo que no puedo describir

_pero sabes hay algo más hermoso que este lugar y eso eres tu_ dijo viendo como su pequeño se sonrojaba_ te ves tan hermoso con ese traje que me dan ganas de secuestrarte para que nadie te vea así_ le susurro en el oído para luego darle un pequeño beso haciendo que el emperador sintiera un exquisito escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo_

_Hey chicos que ya tendrán tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido_ se escuchó una vocecita que hizo que el emperador se sonrojara aun mas y que se ocultara en el pecho del mayor_ por cierto Kagami-kun el lugar es maravilloso aunque no esperaba menos de ti

_gracias Akashi-san pero aún quedan varias sorpresas en esta velada

_no se porque te creo muchacho_ menciono con una sonrisa para luego darle un pequeño abrazo_ buena suerte más que seguro se emocionara_ le susurro para luego dirigirse a una de las mesas_

_Taiga ¿estás bien?

_claro Sei, que te parece si vamos a bailar_ menciono al escucha r una suave balada perfecta para bailarla con su adoración_

_pero yo…

_no te preocupes por lo que los demás vean yo quiero que te diviertas, además quiero presumir que tengo un novio tan hermoso al igual como lo están haciendo Kotaro y Reo_ menciono viendo como los mencionados se encontraban en la pista de baile bailando con los peli negros_ así que mi pequeño me permites

_claro Taiga_ menciono con una sonrisa mientras caminaban a la pista y comenzaban a bailar para la sorpresa de muchos de los que se encontraban en el lugar y más los espectadores ya que el evento se estaba transmitiendo pues al escuchar el rumor que aquella obra había sido realizada por las 5 personas que han dado de hablar no se lo perderían por nada del mundo

Todas las parejas seguían disfrutando al máximo esos momentos, no había nadie que les arruinara la felicidad que sentían al estar acompañados de sus parejas, sonriendo y riendo por los comentarios de ellos. Ya cuando la música termino, los chicos junto con el tigre se separaron de sus parejas para dirigirse al escenario que en ese momento había

_bueno es un agrado para nosotros que pudieran asistir a la inauguración de este lugar que cada uno de nosotros ha puesto su parte para poder crear este lugar_ menciono el tigre_

_pero este no es el único motivo por el cual los hemos reunido_ dijo Takao_

_por petición de un loco enamorado que ha querido que este día sea inolvidable hemos puesto de nuestra parte para poder cumplir con su deseo y que cada uno de ustedes sea testigo de su felicidad_ agrego Himuro mientras que Makoto apretaba un pequeño botón haciendo que las luces bajaran, escuchando enseguida los gritos de emoción y asombro al ver lo que ocurría. En las flores que adornaban en el lugar se podían ver pequeñas lucecitas que le daban un toque mágico más al ver unas proyecciones de mariposas volando en las flores, agregando a esto que tanto la torre Eiffel como el hermoso cielo nocturno brillaban de una manera que parecía que prácticamente estuvieras en un cuentos de hadas ya que aquello lo parecía

Todos estaban expectantes de quien sería el afortunado o afortunada para que aquella persona contratara a aquellos cinco para que hicieran algo como esto, tenían bastante duda pero había algo que todos tenían claro, aquella persona amaba de una manera que nunca podrían haber imaginado

_desde la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras una persona arrogante y que pensabas solamente en ti pero que eras sumamente bello, después cuando me encontraste aquel día intentaste levantarme el ánimo a tu manera que al pensarlo realmente me saca una sonrisa, con el tiempo cambie y volví a verte seguías igual o más hermoso de lo que recordaba, te mostré mi fría actitud pero aun así no te alejaste como muchos, descubrí que no eras lo que aparentabas sino peras una persona con miedos e inseguridades, tímida y extremadamente tierna pero lo ocultabas perfectamente bien, a pesar que no tenía contemplado enamorarme, al estar contigo lentamente invadiste mi ser, capturaste mi corazón y sé que este te pertenecerá por la eternidad, cuando aceptaste ser mi novio fue el mejor día de mi vida el poder tenerte entre mis brazos y poder besarte_ decía mientras caminaba hasta estar al frente de aquella persona que al parecer se encontraba en shock_ ahora quiero más que eso, quiero permanecer a tu lado, estar para apoyarte y colocarte de pie cuando caigas, poder estar a tu lado cuando no puedas más, compartir los momentos de alegría, reír por tonterías, poder despertar cada día viendo tu hermoso rostro, poder estar junto a ti en la eternidad por ello en este día, en este lugar que quise fuera inolvidable…. me harías el honor y ser el hombre más feliz del mundo al casarte conmigo_ termino de decir sacando una cajita mostrando un anillo de oro blanco con un par de alas de ángel con pequeños diamantes amarillos y rubís que asemejaban a sus ojos, viendo como el menor se le cristalizaban sus ojos

_si… Hazme tu esposo Taiga_ menciono con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sintiendo una gran felicidad recorrer todo su cuerpo para luego lanzarse a los brazos de aquel hombre causante de su felicidad

_te amo Sei_ murmuro con una sonrisa mientras colocaba el anillo para luego levantar el rostro de su pequeño mirando con ternura, limpiando las lágrimas para posteriormente besarlo con todo el amor que le podía trasmitir con aquella caricia sellando uno de los días más hermosos e inolvidables que ambos compartirían junto con los aplausos y felicitaciones de todas las personas que fueron testigo de aquel hermoso acto de amor_


End file.
